Puppet Master of Life
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: They thought he was dead, boy were they dead wrong.  He is set on making Sakura a human puppet and nothing will stop him to do so.  Not even the one who had disappeared in her world before he came into the picture.  Watch out Sakura, Sasori is back!
1. Chapter 1

(coughs) Don't ask. Don't flame. I don't want people saying that Sakura is a bitch and why the hell I put her with Sasori. It just happened. It clicked and I got hooked like a damn fish. Blame my brain and my love for crack pairings. So, those who are going to flame their asses off, I'll just smirk seeing how worked up you are by this whole pairing. It's really amusing though seeing it in all caps and your brain about to explode while foam coming from your mouth. At least...that's the picture I get while reading them...

Now, to clear some things before I start. I know I suck at details and have an odd writing style. I know my flaws and I have been getting better the past years. For those who surpass me, I envy you since I would love to write beautifully like that.

Also, a big thank you to my friend Roadkill2580 for beta reading this for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor am I making any money off of this. If I did own Naruto, I would make all pairings possible 'cause I'm just that nice :P

**Puppet Master of Life - _Chapter One_  
**

Sakura held her breath from breathing in the poison that was flowing around her like smoke. Her emerald eyes squinted before she leaped off the ground, seeing two ninja crashing into each other below her. She finally got away from the cloud of poison, immediately opening her mouth, taking in huge breaths to fill her lungs.

"Sakura!" Naruto kicked the ninja beside him in the hip while punching one in the face with his knuckles. He watched her land on the ground before leaping toward him, hearing her taking in breaths. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Yes – this is nothing Na-"

"Ahhh!" The four ninjas that Naruto and Sakura had been fighting for a while charged towards them. Sakura clenched her first, feeling the chakra gather before she looked at Naruto, both of them nodding before they ran forward to meet the other ninjas.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed while she made her signature move. A punch into the gut while roaring out, the ninja flying backwards and break through three trees. At the same time, Naruto had a clone help him make the Rasengan and send the ninjas spiraling back like the top of a helicopter. The four of them were knocked unconscious by the attacks.

The two friends looked at each other, catching their breaths while giving weak smiles. Another mission accomplished.

.:/-+-\:.

"We completed the mission," said Sakura while she and Naruto walked into the room of the Fifth Hokage, who was reading a scroll before looking up. "Ah. I see you passed-"

"Eh?!" Naruto blinked, "Another stupid test?!"

"Yes. The two of you don't train that much together so, I sent you both on a mission. Why did you think it said not to kill them?"

Naruto let out a groan while Sakura smiled, "So, do we have any other missions?"

"Yes and this one is real. There is havoc in Kusagakure, the hidden village in the Land of Grass. The medicine that they grow there is being affected mostly while people have to live in the ground underneath their homes while shutting all the holes because of a mysterious poison gas."

Naruto flashed his infamous smile, "Now _that's_ a mission." Sakura took the scroll from Tsunade who looked at them, "Be careful you two and follow whatever they say." Both of them nodded before she dismissed them so they could gather whatever they needed before leaving towards the gate.

"Finally, a real mission after I finally became a Chunin."

"Interesting fight."

"Yeah...he reminded me of Sasuke though." Both of them fell silent until they reached the gate, the two guards there noticing them immediately. "Hey! We heard you two got a mission."

"Good luck!"

Naruto chuckled while waving, Sakura only smiling while they walked outside of the village. "Yeah, he did remind me of Sasuke too. But, let's not dwell on that Naruto. We can't be depressed about it the whole time."

"..."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

"I can't believe you said that. He's our frien-"

"I know that. But if we continue to be down about it, especially over at Kusagakure, we won't be able to help them."

"Aren't the people there unpleasant?"

"Even if they are," Sakura shot him a glare, watching him smile sheepishly, "We were asked to help them. They probably won't be rude to us. If they are..." Naruto watched the fury flare up in her emerald eyes like green fire. Naruto looked to the side and mumbled, "They'll be very sorry."

"Did you say something Naruto?"

"No. Not at all." He flashed her a grin while she looked at him suspiciously.

.:/-+-\:.

"My...my beautiful plants ruined! That's it, I'm leaving this village, this is just way too much!" The man was going hysterical but was stopped by one of his friends taking a fist hold of his shirt. "Stop acting like that! You remembered what happened to those that left. They disappeared without a trace!"

"I'd rather die then live through this!" His friend only sneered at him before letting him go. "Even with these glass boxes we made for our plants, the poison gas went through. Not to mention entered people's homes and they were poisoned. They died in three days because no one could fix up an antidote." He looked up at his fellow planters, who wore expressions like a child that broke his toy.

"Maybe if we get a fan to blow it out?"

"We tried that. More came in and we couldn't get it out. The plants immediately died."

"We need to find out who did this," said the one who grabbed his friend's shirt, his voice deep like a commander before he looked over the field. They had to wear masks that kept the poison gas out. Everyone wore these – even when sleeping – since they didn't want to take any chances. "It just can't come out of nowhere. The soil will soon be intoxicated by this and we'll have to make a new village."

"Good thing we sent for other ninjas to help us. But, did you really have to request from Konoha, Akira?"

Akira glared at the man who spoke, "Did you have a better village in mind?"

"Ah ha...no."

"Didn't think so." They started to take out the dead plants and turned over the soil, a breeze coming in while they worked with the sun shining down on them. It had been like this for a whole week and they at first thought it was just some dump someone made but they were proven wrong.

A woman started running toward them, taking huge breaths with the mask protecting her mouth. "There's more coming from that direction Akira!" She brought up her arm to point her finger to her left.

"What?! More?!" Akira turned to the women and then looked to the right, seeing the small cloud of poison coming their way. "Damn it. You three come with me." He turned his head back to the woman, "Go get the rest of the help squad." The woman nodded and immediately ran toward her destination while Akira and his group went toward the poison.

The poison started to come toward them but they weren't going to run away, they were going to go right through it to find out the source. The cloud of the harmful substance surrounded them like one being stuck in a bubble while they kept running. Even if they did have masks to cover their mouths, they had to be careful since the masks weren't the best quality.

The cloud was quite huge so they picked up their pace immediately, the thought of jumping out of it not even thought about. After it seemed like a minute of poison gas, they finally came out of it. "Finally. I was getting worried there." Akira turned to the one that spoke before looking ahead. "Let's pick up the pace one more notch – if you can that is."

"Ha. No problem."

"Tch, nothing to it."

"I ate breakfast, so, count me in."

Akira grinned before all four of them picked up their pace across the field, wisps of grass coming out from their feet. They were met with two more gas clouds but they were smaller than the one before and they were quite slow, so getting through them was a cinch.

"Hey...is that..."

"It's a person!"

"Eh, yeah. We can tell by their shape."

"I believe the saying is Captain Obvious."

The three of them chuckled while the one that was dubbed Captain Obvious, looked annoyed. "Yeah, you three just go straight to hell."

"We'll save a seat for you Kousuke."

"Look out!"

A huge shuriken whizzed toward them and they jumped away just in time. "The hell?!" They landed on the ground, separated into two now while the four of them looked at the figure that stood thirteen feet away from them. They squinted their eyes to see who it was but they had to jump away from another attack of the shuriken – two huge ones this time – to the two groups.

"Hey! We're not here to fight, we just want to know if-"

"Shit!" The two shuriken had a latch open to make four small shuriken come out of it before the latch closed. "What the...hell?"

"Apparently that person doesn't want to talk-"

"Well he's gonna!" One of them ran forward immediately, Akira, Kousuke and the other one looking at him at shock before blocking the weapons with kunai and their own shuriken. "Get back here Haruo you idiot!"

Haruo opened up his pouch and took out two kunai to block the offending weapons coming his way while his friends covered his back. He ran toward the figure, his sandals hitting the ground swiftly before he threw the two kunai toward them. Instead, the weapons embedded itself in wood. "What the..."

"You ruined my puppet...I guess I shall do the same toward you." The puppet's chest opened up and sent needles to Haruo but he jumped out the way, fear not latching upon on him. "Who are you?!" The figure didn't say a thing before the puppet's right arm came up, the wood popping up to send needles once more at Haruo. Cursing, he jumped but realized that wasn't such a good idea since one of the needles embedded itself on his right foot.

"Ahh!"

"Haruo!"

"You bastard!" Kousuke started to make signs with his hands but the shuriken that they had forgotten flew straight toward him and the others. "Ahh!" Kousuke hissed in pain when one of them was now on his right shoulder, blood oozing out from the wound. "Kousu-" Akira dodged the shuriken flying toward them, using his arms and legs to dodge them while using trees that were beside them as shields.

He jumped away from the tree when he saw the shuriken swiveling toward him before he pushed off the tree that was behind him into the air. Taking out three kunai, he threw them all at once to make it veer off course.

"Ahhh!-k!"

Kousuke was hit in the leg, the pain making him fall down immediately on the ground. Akira jumped out from behind the tree, the shuriken following him. He had to kunai and was hitting the weapons the figure guided toward him. "How is he doing this?"

_SHING!_

Akira clenched his teeth when he pushed against the shuriken but it didn't move away from him, he had to jump backwards to dodge the other one coming toward him. Kousuke let out a hiss when he pulled out the shuriken. "Damn it...hey-what are these chakra strings-ah-" His eyes followed the strings which lead him to the unknown figure. "He's a puppet master!"

"A what?!" Akira ducked in time before pushing himself forward before twisting his body.

"A puppet master! You know – someone who uses puppets!"

"Ohh – shit! My foot is going numb," cried out Haoko. "What?!" The figure chuckled darkly before he sent kunai straight toward Akira's legs while he moved the shuriken above him. "Tch." Akira pushed back the cloth that hid his katana, taking it out of it's sheath to jump while leveling the sword with the shuriken. "Where's Takeo?"

"You mean – he ran off!"

"That bas-"

The figure turned around, hearing ground breaking but didn't dodge in time. Takeo had snuck his way in the ground, waiting for the right moment. The figure wasn't affected by his punch and merely caught him with his puppet's arms. "What a pitiful attempt."

"The hell?! You aren't even bruis-oh...shit."

His friends turned to see what made their friend say that word, and when they saw what he saw, they were shocked. The cloak on the figure was black while red clouds with a silver outline was sewn onto it while a zipper was dead straight in the middle. But, that wasn't what scared them. What scared them was his face. Pale, flawless skin while his grey eyes made his red hair stand out.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"So you're the one that was sending-ahh!"

Sasori looked at Haoko who was being affected by the poison that he put on his needles. The shuriken didn't have any though. "You have three days to make an antidote if you wish to live."

"What?!"

"So it **was** you! You bastard," shouted Kousuke. Sasori only looked at him before guiding the shuriken toward him to stab him in his left shoulder. "Ah-!" Akira was still pushing the shuriken away while Sasori just stood there, his hands up with chakra strings coming from his finger tips.

"I heard that you killed without mercy."

Sasori smirked, "If you wish to die so much-"

"I wasn't asking for a damn death wish!" Kousuke took out the shuriken out of his left shoulder to throw it at one of the small ones coming toward him to make it veer away. Sasori was merely playing with them with his shuriken before he actually killed them. He rarely used these but they were easier to use than his puppets. Then again, his puppet collection had been destroyed by that damn brat and his grandmother.

"Such a mouth you have. You four are going to die anyway," he said with an evil grin while he moved his fingertips. All four of them widened their eyes in shock before Sasori made his puppet push Takeo toward his friends before the latch on it's side opened up, revealing blades.

All four of their eyes widened before they tried to get away. Sasori could only smirk more when he watched the friends help each other up, Takeo putting Haoko on his back while Akira did the same with Kousuke. "Such a pitiful attempt to try and run!" Sasori's eyes widened in a psychotic nature while his puppet sped toward them, the sickening sound of bodies being shredded sounding through the air again and again.

"To think a mere brat and my grandma defeat me while these four young men couldn't." The blades went back into the puppet while he guided it toward him before opening up the scroll to seal it in it. The other members assumed he was dead but he wasn't.

Right when he transferred his heart to one of the puppets, he used one of his puppets to go in his place that looked like him with a flask of red liquid that looked like blood inside the chest. He sent his voice through the chakra strings that he made so thin, that it could be passed as a part of a spider web. It was a very difficult technique to do since he had to concentrate hard.

It was also difficult to make it appear like he was dead and to guide the puppet down to make them believe he was dead. He let his grandmother and the girl live so they would think that he was dead. He wouldn't kill his grandmother but he will kill that girl.

That girl will become his puppet. She proved herself to have quality by using an exploding note to get out the cloud of poison, seeing through his attacks in a short amount of time, having incredible strength, and even made an antidote against his poison in a few days time.

Sasori looked at the bodies that he shredded. He was sending his poison to the village that was beside Konoha to bait that girl, knowing full well that they would send her. The other two with her, that he assumed, would only be played with.

He could just see the look of her face she would make when he took out her organs, flush away all the blood, soak her body in a liquid to keep it from rotting and then finally make her into a puppet. A small sadistic smirk appeared on his mouth while he looked ahead of him.

Sasori _really_ hated waiting.

.:/-+-\:.

And that be it for this chapter. Next one shall be up soon! And by soon, I meant in one to four days. Who knows. This one has more spark than my Inuyasha related ones. Haha, whoops. Ah oh well. Reviews would be gladly appreciated. It's disheartening when I look at my Stats for my stories and one of them has over 800 hits and it only has 5 reviews. Now that's just sad.

Stop being lazy and review. I appreciate those who do review with a simple, "OMG I LUVED IT! KEEP GOING!!!!1" As much as I hate caps and the lovely number one at the end, send them to me. Show me your love for this pairing! Show it to me! Okay...need to stop listening to Phantom of the Opera soundtrack...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, now, time for the next chapter! I honestly can't wait until I get to my favorite parts that I planned out for this story. I'm happy that others are interested in this story and even happier to the people who took their lovely time to review. I appreciate it a whole lot. A million hugs to you and some chocolate. Vanilla to those who hate it and pocky to those who want it.

Also, sorry for the long wait. Been role playing a whole lot and playing Ace Combat 5, Midnight Club III: Dub Edition, and Okami on the PS2 ;

Before I let you guys off, I'm in search for a beta reader, maybe two, for this story since my friend may not be on when I finish one. Those interested, say so in your review or email me. Using the PM feature on is fine as well. You need to be able to fix my grammar and spelling to make sure it's understandable. If one sentence is confusing, tell me and ask me what I meant. Do not just be one just to find out what happens before everyone else.

Chapter is beta read once more by Roadkill2580. Thanks for beta reading it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto. I wish I could, but, it won't come true, no matter how many stars I wish upon. Damn.

**Puppet Master of Life - **_**Chapter Two**_

Naruto and Sakura jumped from branch to branch while they headed to the village, Kusagakure, in the Land of Grass. "Hey, Sakura?" Sakura blinked and turned her head to the right to give her attention. "If there's poison gas in their village, will we need a mask?" Sakura was taken back, completely forgotten about that part. "Let's hope there is someone waiting for us or we'll have to hold our breath."

"Eh?! Hold our breath?!"

"The village isn't far from the border unlike Konoha, Naruto. We'll be fine."

Naruto turned his head forward with a frown. His foot landed upon a branch before launching off of it, Sakura doing the same. "We'll be there tomorrow morning Naruto." Their forms flew in the air while they kept jumping branch to branch, leaves rustling while some bark was chipped away from their sandals.

**.:/-+-\:.**

The help squad that Akira asked for were killed without mercy by Sasori with the blades on his puppet. He didn't have time to play with mere ninjas below his level anymore. In fact, he barely had to move his fingers to kill them. It was pathetic. He guided the puppet to move the bodies that were in front of him behind the trees to his right, not wanting to look at their pathetic, shredded forms.

Some help squad they were. Sasori moved his hands to let out more poison to flow ahead to the village. It would be the last cloud of poison for now until tomorrow morning since he didn't want to kill all the villagers just yet. A small smirk appeared on his mouth once more while he watched the cloud move toward the village, thanks to the wind.

Tobi had taken his ring before he remembered that it was on his main puppet skin. It didn't really matter to him because he didn't wished to be bothered with them so he could focus on getting the brat and make her into a human puppet. The other members thought he was dead but they will find out soon enough.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"We need to build a greenhouse. It's the only way."

"I don't see why we didn't have one before."

"We should stop planting build it and have all the help we can get. If we don't have these plants done in two weeks, the villages we trade with won't be very happy."

"True but they should understand our situation. Maybe we should ask another village close by to help us."

"...we could. But, which one?"

"Takigakure?"

"Are you mad? No way in hell. They may trade with us but – no – I prefer Konoha over them."

"Alright. Then we'll get as much as help as we can from our fellow villagers while the ninjas Konoha sends can get rid of that poisonous gas. By the way, did the help squad come back?"

"Nope. That gas must be strong."

The villagers had frowns upon their faces while they started to build the huge greenhouse. The masks they wore wasn't going to hold for long. So, they had to take breaks with each other underground to survive. That's how bad this poisonous gas was for them.

While they continued to work on the structure of the greenhouse, the sky's color shifted from blue to yellow, orange and red. The sun crept down toward the horizon, like a small child looking at their newborn sibling. Some of the men working rubbed their heads with their arm while some used their shirts. The heat from before was now turning cool, a wind blowing in helping to cool them off.

"Another cloud of the poisonous gas!" Gasps were heard while it finally rolled into the village. "We have to hurry!"

"No! Remain calm and keep the pace we've had the past hours." The man turned and pointed to a random person, "You. You will wait for the ninja that are coming from Konoha. Bring masks with you and go far from the border so they will not breathe in the poison." The one he pointed to nodded and disappeared.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasori looked to his left, seeing the colors of red, orange, and yellow through the leaves of the trees. His grey brown colored eyes held boredom as well as being anxious. A smirk found its way on his mouth once more while he moved his fingers. The chakra strings guided his puppet toward the one that was hiding in the forest to his right. "Hm." His smirk widened while he turned his head to where the ninja stood. Their eyes were widened in shock and horror from the pierce of the blade in his chest.

Sasori watched the ninja fall down to the ground in a thud. "Such a foolish attempt..." He pulled the puppet back to him, swinging the arm that held the blade so the blood would splatter onto the bloodstained ground around him.

"Soon...soon you will be part of my collection." His eyes widened in a psychotic way while he smiled sadistically. "It will be interesting how you will fight against me, thrashing around forgetting that my body doesn't feel pain when you'll try and punch me." His lips lifted up slightly, his teeth showing while he let out a deep, evil chuckle. Sasori flicked his fingers to make the blade that his puppet held disappear inside it's sleeve.

"Isn't that right...Mother?"

Since his grandmother left his first puppets, he decided to take them with him. He added a new katana to the puppet's left sleeve while adding the same type of blades the Third Kazekage had. The puppet still had the wires he put them in before so it could work with the other puppet, Father.

"When she sees the puppet that saved her..." He let out another chuckle while making the puppet stand up straight on the ground beside him. "...the expression the brat will make will be priceless."

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Sakura, if we don't rest now, we'll get to the village early." Sakura threw him a glare, "I'd rather be refreshed and start the day that way Naruto." Naruto gave her pouting look which made her shake her head. He was still acting like his old self, wanting to get things when he would be in a tired state. She would **not** let him die because of that.

"Stop pouting Naruto. If I find you gone before me, I'll punch you all over this forest so that we will have to wait for you to recover on your own."

Naruto only smiled sheepishly in response. She was really scary, despite her appearance – ah wait, her appearance did speak for herself. Those heeled sandals and punches hurt like a bitch. He would rather be attacked by an animal than her any day. "Let's find a place to rest." With a launch off of the branch, the two started to find a good spot to rest.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Tsunade drank her tea since Shizune wouldn't let her have sake. She even tried to hide but she caught her drinking it and immediately threw it away. Damn her.

"Tsunade, I think we should send another team to help them."

"Everyone is on a mission. Even Kakashi couldn't go with them. Unless, we can ask someone from Suna..." Tsunade's eyes slid to their right to look up at Shizune. "But I bet they're busy as well." Shizune gave her nod while rubbing her neck with her right hand, "You're right. We can wait when one of the teams finish their missions."

"That's seems more likely but the mission I gave them are harder than the ones I gave before."

"Or harder than that. You tend to do that when you're spacing out Tsunade."

Tsunade gave her a glare, "You try not being bored with all this paperwork Shizune." Shizune laughed nervously while Tsunade turned back to the scroll in her hands. A sigh came from her while she set the scroll down, "I'm going to get something to eat..."

"Ah, I'll get it for you. The usual?"

"With sake." Tsunade gave her a look that she would have sake, no matter what.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasori hated that sun. It was taking its sweet time to disappear that he even sneered at it. Waiting...such a horrible thing to go through and it made him impatient to wait this long. It made him want to leave and meet up with that brat to get it over and done with. He tsked at himself before letting the scroll of his puppets drop to his left sleeve, catching it immediately before summoning Father, the puppet he made along with Mother as a set.

Training would pass the time and what better way to train than to train with your puppets against each other? He had added a spinning blade like the Third Kazekage had to Father while he made the whip of kunai attached longer while adding some needs inside of the wood as well as a curved blade.

"Let the show begin...," he said in a deep tone while smiling wickedly. His fingers moved while he trained himself. It may have been dumb fighting against yourself, knowing what moves you would make with the puppet but, it was how he trained. It wasn't the matter of knowing what moves you made, you still had to counter it unless you wanted to get scratched.

This was also a way to check to make sure the puppets were in working order. If the weapons did break, he could easily replace them since he carried a scroll that stored his tools and weaponry.

He wasn't called Sasori of the Red Sands for nothing.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Flocks of birds flew in the red, orange, and yellow sky, their magnificent wings making flapping noises while flying over head of the two resting ninjas. They had found a spot to rest their bodies. Naruto slurped the noodles into his mouth, his tongue coming out to lick at the corners of his lips before continuing. Naruto looked at with a disapproving look, "Naruto."

Naruto froze in mid slurp, moving his blue eyes to give her his attention, "Hm? What?" Sakura glared at Naruto, "Slurping your ramen like that is-"

"Eh? You didn't mind before."

"The noises you're making sound like you haven't ate in years!"

Naruto groaned, "I always eat it like this Sakura." Was she on her period? She was surely being bossy and acting like a mother hen. "So let me eat in peac-eh? Wha-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto's eyes widened while he watched her right fist coming to his face. Immediately, he ducked so that she would hit the tree instead. "Sakura! Calm down!" Sakura growled before kicking him with the side of her right foot. Naruto was sent flying to her right, hitting trees, rolling and then skidding onto the ground.

"Ah...ah...what did I do?" Naruto's figure twitched in agony while Sakura sat down in a huff and continued eating.

**.:/-+-\:.**

The villagers that were working were grateful for the lower temperature coming in, enjoying the feel of it against their sweaty skin. "I need to take a rest...," said one of the workers in an exhausted tone. Others agreed with him, the one in charge of the work frowned before sighing. "Alright. We'll continue tomorrow morning. We need it anyway since I don't want to see someone kill themselves."

The workers put away the tools in a huge basket that was located beside the one in charge. When all the tools were put it in the basket, the one in charge picked it up with ease before walking toward the shed that they placed them in. It was very close by the work area – which was a huge plus – so he didn't walk very far. He put down the basket before taking out a ring of keys from his left pocket.

He looked at the keys to find the right one and shoved it in the hole, unlocking it. Putting the ring of keys back in his pocket, he opened the doors before pushing the basket inside. "There we go." He closed the doors before locking the doors and walked to his house.

A breeze blew in the village, some of the dirt on the ground being picked up like a paper plane easily before moving it a couple feet away. A dog barked at the wind before sniffing at the ground, looking for food. A white and black spotted cat sat upon a fence with glowing yellow eyes cleaned itself.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasori smirked as the darkness finally rolled in. Crickets chirped while the night creatures came to life like a vampire in the forest. The breeze brushed against his unfeeling figure, making his red hair and outfit flap in the wind. Just a few more hours and his plan would come into play.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Sa-ku-ra! Hey! Wake up!" Naruto frowned at his friend's sleeping form. She promised him she would be up at dawn. Well, there was only one way to wake her up... He just hoped she wouldn't kill him for it...

Naruto's hand sneaked itself way down, down and down to her. His fingers twitched until they felt the cloth hiding her skin before he worked his fingers. They moved back and forth hard in a tickling manner. "Rise and shi---ne Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes immediately flew open and squirmed, "Na-ru-to!" Naruto laughed before jumping back, "It was the only way to wake you up Sakura since you wouldn't move when I poked your face and shouted…mostly shouting."

"So tickling me _with_ your hands was the answer?"

"Hey! I had to since you wouldn't get up! We have a mission-eh?" Naruto blinked and watched her packing her belongings before standing up. She only smiled, "I know, Naruto." With a leap, Sakura landed upon a tree branch, "Come on or I'll leave you behind Naruto." Sakura smirked before leaping away.

Naruto blinked, "Geez...women." With a leap, he landed upon branch to branch and finally caught up with her.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"We finished this part sir." The worker stepped back while the one in charge to inspected it. He gave a nod, and the worker and the other workers who worked on the area smiled. "And how are you guys doing?"

"We're almost done."

"Good, good."

They were almost done with the huge greenhouse and only needed the windows installed which would take quite a few days to receive. It was a good thing they had some medicine left. They had packed it away from the poison gas immediately so they could use it to trade for the windows.

One of the workers brushed his brow with his arm, "The sun is hotter than yesterday." The one beside him nodded, "Just forty more minutes and we'll switch."

"Ah. That's good."

"We just got word that the ninjas from Konoha as arrived and are coming," said a messenger running toward the area, taking huge breaths. The one in charge turned to him, "Really? That was fast."

"Yeah. They're coming as quickly as they can."

"Good. The faster they come, the faster that poison gas will be gone. We can't handle anymore of it." The one in charge turned back to the workers, watching their sweaty bodies gleam under the light of the sun. He hated to make them do this but it was the only way. They always needed a greenhouse anyway.

He just hoped those ninjas would find the source and get rid of it.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Are we almost there?" The ninja that had waited for Naruto and Sakura turned his head to his right to look at Naruto while they continued running. "Just about. Be careful not to breathe in the poison." Naruto and Sakura nodded while the ninja looked ahead.

Sakura was quite surprised when seeing the remaining of the poison gas. It was purple, just like other gases, but this one gave her a chill up her spine. Sakura looked ahead, watching how the buildings of the small village got closer and closer to them while they continued to run across the field.

The poison gas was like fog. It wasn't very thick nor was it thin. It was a horrible sight that made Naruto and Sakura look on in horror.

"Just...how do you people live in this?" The ninja looked at Naruto again, not saying a word before looking ahead once more. "It's a terrible situation. We tried to find the source but when the search party goes, they never come back." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened before they exchanged looks. The ninja sighed before turning his head over his shoulder, "You must find the source and get rid of it. If not, I fear that we will have to live underground forever or move to a new area."

Naruto nodded, "Mm! Don't you worry! We'll get rid of it. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him. What if they didn't get rid of it? It would be a terrible result – not to mention more people will die. A frown formed on her lips while she looked at Naruto. "We'll do our best. We may need some help from their ninja as well, Naruto."

Naruto blinked in surprise before he understood. Sakura was used to his attitude of taking care of everything and needed to remind him that this wasn't an ordinary mission.

"They're here!"

The one in charge turned before nodding at his assistant to take his place. The assistant bowed before the one charge walked toward Naruto, Sakura and the ninja.

"Thank goodness you have arrived. Do you need any food? Rest?"

"I'm all fresh."

Sakura smiled, "No need."

The one in charge nodded, "Good. We've been building this greenhouse since yesterday. It's almost finished and ready to have the windows installed. It won't be a problem to receive those windows since we still have leftovers of the medicine." He gestured to the greenhouse, Naruto and Sakura's eyes looking behind him.

The frame was almost finished and it looked like they would be done before nightfall. "We have found out that the poison is coming from the east." He pointed to his right, their gazes following it. Huge fields while some trees at the distance. Mountains were fifteen feet away from the trees and stood tall.

Sakura turned back to the one in charge, "We need four of your ninja that are well skilled."

"Mm...I'm afraid we only have three free right now."

"They'll do," said Naruto with a grin. Sakura nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell them right away," said the ninja that had led them.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Ah-!" The ninja was stopped short in his scream of agony when a blade cut off his head. It and his body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood spilled around on the ground once more, making the grass become dark. The dirt was even darker, giving it a murky feel.

A chuckle escaped from their killer in a dark tone. "Tch. Foolish people thinking that they can attack me on their own." His fingers moved which made the blade disappear back into its hiding place inside the puppet's left sleeve. Sasori looked at the village ahead of him before moving his fingers once more. "Time for their daily dose of my poison." His smirk appeared once more when the puppet of his let out the gas once more. "Or shall I say...the bait for the brat and her team."

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Here are the ninjas that will help you."

"Great, let's get going!" Naruto started forward to the direction that the poison gas was coming from. "Eh?! There's-"

"Just run straight through them but be careful."

"Got it. Come on Sakura." Sakura nodded while she turned to the ninjas. She nodded at them and started running behind Naruto, the others running behind her. "Here comes the poison-"

The cloud of poison was moving quite fast because of the wind today. She heard the footsteps behind her not falter and assumed that they were alright. The cloud was huge and what's worse, it was heading straight to the village.

She hoped the villagers and everyone in the village would be alright. Sakura closed her fists, feeling the material of the glove tighten along with it while they kept running. The surroundings showed that they were poisoned.

Tree barks were a sick brown color while their leaves were curled. Quite a surprise they were still hanging from the branches. The grass was a dark green color – some patches completely brown – from the poison. It almost made her shudder at the scene she was looking at right now. It could pass as a graveyard that had a curse set upon it.

"I see a figure!"

"What?"

"Are they the-"

"There's another person with them!"

Naruto's eyes widened and skidded to a stop when they got twenty feet away from them. Sakura was surprised and almost ran right into him. The heels of her sandals dug into the ground and cleared him in the nick of time. The ninjas behind her also had to be quick so not to knock her and Naruto over.

"Why did you stop so suddenly Naruto?" Sakura looked up at him with a puzzled look before looking ahead. Her emerald eyes landed dead straight on the puppet instead of its owner. Realization hit her with such force that she gasped out.

It...it couldn't be!

Sakura's mouth opened in shock before she moved her head slowly to the owner. Red hair framed the eighteen year old that she and his grandmother thought they had killed. He even had his Akatsuki cloak on – even if it was ripped in the front as well on the collar by his right cheek.

"Sa...Sakura...didn't you...?"

Sakura didn't say a word. She was filled with horror. The ninjas behind her blinked, the one in the middle speaking up, "Do you know him?"

"Know him? I thought his grandmother and I _killed_ him."

"What?!"

Sasori merely lifted up his right eyebrow, "Oh? What's with the faces?" His fingers moved a bit, the puppet of his mother standing straight up. "I'm not called Sasori of the Red Sand for nothing."

"You're – You're supposed to be dead!"

"That's what you _believe_."

"What? But I saw blood come-"

"Merely a flask. Didn't I tell you and that old hag that I had tricks up my sleeve?"

Sakura clenched her jaw. This was outrageous. "So you were the one sending the gas to the village!"

"Correct." Sasori looked over at Naruto, "Looks like Deidara didn't survive..." Naruto huffed before pointing his right hand at Sasori, "That's right! And neither will-"

"Naruto. He's not like Deidara. He's dangerous."

"I see you brought help. How pointless."

Sakura knew it wouldn't be easy without Chiyo with her this time but as long as they stayed out of the way of his needles, they were fine. It was good to have trees. "Naruto, his puppets have weapons with poison on them. If you're even cut with one, whether it be deep or light, you will not be able to fight. He's the one that poisoned Kankurou."

"Eh? So you're the one?!"

"Indeed."

"You-!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's right shoulder, "Calm down. We need to think of a plan." A chuckle came from Sasori, "That is not needed." His fingers moved and his puppet immediately shot toward them. Sakura immediately jumped upward while the others went to the left, Naruto to the right. "Hm." Sasori let that dark smile appear before opening the latch of his puppet, the blade coming out on the left sleeve while five more blades appeared on the right arm.

Sakura watched his fingers guide the puppet toward the other ninjas. So, that was his plan? To get rid of their help? Sakura opened up her pouch and took out two kunai while landing on the ground before jumping to the right to dodge the puppet again and quickly blocked the left sword while pushing herself away from the other blades built on the right arm.

Sakura heard clinging noises of steel against steel and turned to the ninjas fighting against two huge shuriken. _Not only puppets but weapons too?! _Sakura barely had enough time to dodge the puppet by ducking underneath the puppet before taking hold of the cloth of the outfit the puppet wore with her left hand. Sakura pulled and threw it to the side toward the trees.

Sasori raised his right eyebrow. She had improved over the years. An amused smile appeared on his mouth while he made the puppet fly toward her while he guided the shuriken to the ninjas. They were cautious to not get a scratch. Smart since he had put poison on the shuriken points last night since he didn't do it earlier.

Sakura glared at Sasori while he toyed with Naruto and the ninjas behind her with the shuriken. Like her, he had improved his skills since he needed no sleep nor food. "Just how did you survive?"

Sasori tilted his head to the right, "Exclaiming how wouldn't be very _ninja _of me, now would it?" Sakura's glare heightened while she dashed toward him, watching his fingers closely. "Sakura!"

Sakura immediately stopped and looked behind her, seeing the ninjas they brought with them stop fighting. _Poison! _When she turned back around, Sasori was smirking. Chuckling at the scene he moved his fingers to guide the shuriken away before it disappeared in the shelter of the puppet once more.

The puppet immediately flew toward Sakura. Knowing she would jump, Sasori made it follow her in the air. _'Shit!'_ Sakura flipped backwards on her hands to dodge the blade before pushing off the ground to dodge it once more. The heels of her sandals dug into the ground while she skidded to a stop. Naruto went to her side since he had been in awe at her performance.

Sasori looked at Naruto. That brat was in the way and he needed to get rid of him... Or...he could kidnap the girl. He was going to capture her anyway. Just doing so would be a tough part but, he wasn't an S ranked ninja for nothing.

A latched open up and sent needles in every direction in front of the puppet. Their eyes widened before Sakura immediately punched the ground hard. The chakra made the ground crack before she kicked the rocks forward to make it fly toward the puppet. The needles that came toward them embedded their points inside of the rocks before the puppet and Sasori moved to the left.

An odd maneuver of hers but it worked. "I've got you now!" Sasori blinked before he was spun to the side, thanks to Naruto's Rasengan. When Sakura hit the ground and kicked the rocks, it was good for Naruto to hide in the ground that Sakura split and made sure he wasn't seen. When Sasori moved to his left, he had let his guard down since he was only paying attention to Sakura in shock.

Sasori stood up, his grey eyes settling upon Naruto. As long as he didn't hit his core, he would be fine. Naruto looked at him puzzled, "Why isn't your skin messed up?"

"Hm...? You do not know I'm a puppet?"

"A...puppet?"

"He's turned himself into a puppet but he isn't really one. He isn't human either."

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Yeah, I found out that last part myself." Naruto turned back to Sasori who was now close to the trees, about fifteen feet away from Naruto. "Then why did you say that you were a puppet?!"

Sasori waved the question off by guiding his puppet toward Naruto. "Answer me!" Naruto summoned his huge shuriken and threw it toward the puppet. Sakura took that moment of distraction to hit the ground, making the split going straight toward Sasori's feet. "Tch." They were both going at him and his puppet.

Not bad. Not bad at all. Sasori made the puppet stretch both of its arms, holes on the palm of its palms opening. Sakura gasped before the poison gas spilled out. Taking out a destruction kunai, she threw it at the cloud. But, what she saw next scared her when the explosion pushed the gas to the sides.

Sasori flew out the poison gas, the robe he on earlier now off. "Shit! Sakura! Damnit-this stupid-" Sakura immediately jumped out of Sasori's way, clearing the spinning blades. The spear that was coiled up in Sasori's abdomen dug in the ground and pulled him toward Sakura once more before guiding the puppet to Naruto.

Sakura glared at Sasori before looking around at the corner of her eyes. '_What to use, what to use? There must-of course!' _ She opened her pouch and took out a kunai and pressed a button on it to make it like a spear. She almost forgot the weapon. Sakura had received it from a small group of people that she and Naruto helped protect before Naruto passed the Chuunin exams.

The weapon looked like a kunai but inside of the blade and the handle was an even longer handle. It was extremely helpful during hand to hand combat and had a tough surface like a sword. The determination in Sakura's eyes shone once more when she got serious. Sakura immediately dodged since she didn't want to take a chance of being shredded.

Sasori landed on the ground and studied the weapon. A very odd thing that was but it wasn't very long. It was only two kunai long but it could act like a dagger or some short sword. The surface was different of a regular kunai but it couldn't go up against the blades on his back.

If he had any humor at all, he would be laughing at how silly she looked but at the same time, dangerous. Seriously, a freaking kunai looking like a small sword.

How much more _silly_ could it get?

The spear once again shot forward in the ground to pull Sasori toward her once again while making sure the brat's friend wasn't interrupting. Quite frankly, he was getting tired of her dodging his attacks or just thinking up of a way to counter them.

Guess there was only one thing to do... Sasori brought up right hand, the water shooting out from his hands before he twisted his left hand to the right to make it thinner but still dangerous. Sakura's eyes widened. That could easily cut her kunai. Now she felt stupid to even have it out in the first place.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Taking out two more kunai from their loops, she threw them to Sasori and kept doing that. Since he was also busy with fighting Naruto – which was very difficult now that she was throwing damn kunai at him – Sasori made his spear shoot out once more but when he was about to take off the ground, Sakura got hold of his foot.

...yeah, his _foot. _

Sasori immediately twisted his body to try and slip from her grip but that was proven pointless. Sakura smirked but she and the spear were now playing tug-o-war. Sasori was the rope in this case.

The puppet had stopped moving and Naruto had sliced it in half with his huge shuriken. "Finally. Eh? Sakura, did you kil-" Naruto turned to look at her, the next words trailing, "-ill...him..." The scene of Sakura pulling Sasori's foot and the spear pulling the rope and Sasori made him blink.

"...Sakura?"

"I'm a little _busy_ at the moment, Naruto."

"...A little? You're playing tug-o-war for goodness sake!"

"Throw your shuriken at the rope to get rid of the spear!"

Naruto nodded and threw the said shuriken toward the poison coated rope. Sasori was going to move the spear but if he did that, that would make him and the brat sprawl to the ground. Then again...that would also happen if that shuriken cut the rope...

_Shink!_

"Eh?! Sakura! He blocked it with those shuriken of his!"

A vein throbbed in anger in Sakura's head before she pulled Sasori so hard, that she thought she was going to pull a muscle. "Take this!" Sakura's left foot met the ground before she gathered all her chakra to her feet.

The spear popped out of the ground before she threw Sasori toward the mountains. The blades attached to his back immediately started to spin while he moved to the right, the spear shooting toward the ground so he would stop in time. Sasori turned his head to the brat, receiving the glare she was giving to him.

That strength of hers was getting on his last nerves – if he had any – and it was making him impatient. He moved his hands in front of him calmly before the holes once again appeared. Flames immediately shot out toward them. He knew they would dodge it so he moved his hands to the trees, the flames immediately feeding upon the leaves and wood.

"He's planning to burn us alive!"

Sasori immediately summoned a puppet – the one resembling his father – and made the arms come up, he hands latching down to let poison out. The poison gas would block their vision as well as the smoke the fire was making. "He's been planning this all along! Waiting for you to throw him away from the area so he wouldn't burn up too."

Nothing less from an S-rank ninja of course. "We're not trapped. We still have a way to escape. Come on Naruto!"

"Wait-Sakura-my mask!"

"Naruto!" Sakura immediately took hold of him and put him on her back before jumping out of the poison cloud and landed on the ground clear of the poison gas but fire was surrounding them as well.

"That's a pointless move. Don't you realize the fire on the ground?"

Sakura cursed before putting Naruto down, "You get out of here Naruto."

"What?! But-"

"You must! If you stay any longer in this area, the poison will go through your mask. You need to go back to the village immediately!"

"But-the poison!"

"Take mine!"

"What?! You're **insane**!"

"Now Naruto! You need it more since I can easily get rid of the poison gas without breathing. I have explosives and you need to go back to the village!"

"But-Sakura."

Sakura took off her mask and shoved it to Naruto. "Go, before I punch you away myself!"

"...okay." Naruto took the mask and put it on before running immediately to the village. Sakura watched him before Sasori spoke to her.

"Quite a show with you two. Giving your mask to him so he would survive... Women really do pointless things."

"You're a broken record." Sakura ran toward him, careful not to touch any fire while Sasori guided the puppet toward her. Irritated at his use of his puppets, she went straight toward it. "I'm sick of you hiding behind these annoying puppets! Take this!"

A big amount of chakra gathered at her right fist. A large blade came from the puppet's right arm while she rushed toward the puppet. It may looked like she was rushing forward blindly but she was paying attention to that blade. Ducking from the blade swiping at her, she had just enough time to punch at puppet. The force made it fly toward the fire and it couldn't have been done without her training and anger fueled behind it.

The fire ate it up immediately like it was a piece of hair while Sakura caught her breath, her gaze on Sasori. "Tch." Sasori wasn't counting on that to happen. Summoning another puppet would be pointless. Using himself wouldn't do either.

Sakura leaped from her spot, going toward him. Sasori's eyes widened before the spear shot to the side of the mountain so it would pull Sasori up before Sakura could hit him. Turning quickly on her heel, she gathered chakra on her feet and leaped on the mountain. Sasori's eyes narrowed while he cursed at himself before shooting the spear higher. "I'm not letting you get away!" Sakura punched the side of the mountain.

Sasori seemed to have forgotten her ability and was getting irritated at himself and at her at the same time. The rocks fell down toward them. Sasori used his blades to cut them while Sakura punched them away. "You-!" She didn't know why all of this anger was gathering inside of her but it seemed to fuel the chakra immediately. The blue fiery looking energy gathered at her fist like a huge comet before she ran up of the mountain.

Sasori decided to use his own feet, like he did before in the cave, running up the mountain but not straight up. He went up the mountain like there was a swirling staircase before leaping down the other side. He slid down the mountain like he was merely snow, Sakura right behind him.

_I'm not letting him out of my sight._ Sasori jumped on a tree before cutting the top area of it. Sakura saw it fall but jumped over it, saving her chakra to hit him to oblivion. Sasori tried every trick up his sleeve. Cutting trees, laying explosive tags, cutting a branch, he even went as for to put out sand puppet but she saw right through them.

This was the first time he turned a back on his opponent and boy, did she earn it. There was only one move left.

Sakura saw him slowing down and got a pleased look on her face. _Now time to finish him off-ga-ha!_ Sakura's eyes immediately widened at the pain at her left side. Looking down, she saw the spear had cut right into her skin, making her bleed. Sakura fell down to the ground, her eyes still widened in shock.

Sasori landed in front of her but she didn't look up. "I'm not done yet." Sasori rose his right eyebrow before Sakura pushed off the ground and punched at the area below his core. Instead of him breaking apart to give her enough time to run, it merely crumpled into sand. "What?"

"Using your last strength...not very smart of you."

Sakura blinked before she was knocked out. Sasori glared down at her. He didn't know it would take him _this_ long to finally stop her. Her wound was already closing but, she wasn't trembling from the poison. His grey eyes looked down at the ground. There was a similar antidote holder dirtied up by the dirt.

That put a mere smile on his face. "And you wonder why I want to add you to my collection...foolish little girl."

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sounds like a good place to end. Hope this was worth the wait. Next chapter will be up as quickly as possible. I will not let this hang and it will be the only story I will update until I get more spark for my other stories which is unlikely since it's been a whole year.

I know the fight scenes are a bit bleh since I'm very rusty at them, haha, but, I hope it was good enough.

You know the drill. By reviewing, it makes me write faster and very happy that others enjoy this. I don't need a set amount of reviews, that's just greedy. So, tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but that's what happens to people like me who like to take their time and play video games – as well as reading yaoi. Yes, I'm a fan of it.

Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.

Thanks for my friend, Roadkill2580, once again beta reading this for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! It's a sad and cruel world (sniffs)

**Puppet Master of Life – **_**Chapter Three**_

Darkness. That's all she could see since Sasori had knocked her out. Was she dead? If she was, then where was the so called light that would come take her away from this uncomfortable darkness she was in?

There was no movement. There was no one else but her in the darkness. It was like a thick fog surrounding her and choking her in it's depth. No wonder people went insane or forgot about everything when they didn't wake up from a coma.

This was just...

_**Drip.**_

What was that?

_**Drip.**_

Water? No, it was too thick for water. It couldn't be medicine either.

_**Drip.**_

The scent of the liquid reached her nose while the sound of it dripping echoed in her ears like she was in a canyon. Blood... Was it her blood? She didn't feel no pain on her body so it couldn't be.

Unless...

Sakura woke up with a start. Well, at least she_ thought _did since she couldn't see a thing. _Where am I? _The place where she sat was soft while she suddenly felt cramped by smell of wood. She was just about to ask if anyone was there when someone opened the top area above her, the blinding light of day burning her eyes.

Sakura clenched her teeth while she brought up her right hand to block the blinding source. She looked up and wished she hadn't. Sasori was looking down at her with a calm and bored expression on his face. Sakura looked at the corner of her eyes to see that she was inside a puppet similar to that of Hiruko. "Come." Sakura's eyes immediately shot at Sasori's form, seeing that he had put his back to her again.

She didn't budge.

Sasori stopped immediately, the grass underneath his sandals being crushed and ripped from the ground. He turned his head slowly to his right until he could see Sakura with his right eye. Sakura only sent him a glare, her emerald eyes blazing with fire once more.

"So, you're not going to come?"

The glare was sharpened.

"Very well then..." Sasori turned his head forward before chakra strings immediately shot toward her. Sakura didn't notice it until she felt them connecting her body. "I'll force you to come." With a swift move on his arm, Sakura was pulled away from the shelter of the puppet and was guided over to Sasori. His fingers moved in time when she walked toward him.

Sakura clenched her jaw while she tried to fight to win control over her legs but to no avail. She was only met with a small smirk from Sasori who was enjoying this. "Try as you might, you will not over power me when these are connected to your body."

"Shut up."

"Mm?"

"I may be powerless right now since I don't have that much chakra but when I do, I will make sure to destroy your core without hesitation."

Sasori made her stop at arms reach. "Is that so?" He was only met with the same look that she gave in the cave. Sasori gave her a smirk, "You have a habit of saying such meaningless words. I could care less if you recovered since today you will be added to my collection."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Collect...collection?"

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Sakura!" Naruto had come back after he got another mask for Sakura but realized that she, or the damn Akatsuki member, was alive. Naruto didn't know that the other members assumed he was dead and since they did, Sasori had taken this chance to be on his own. He still wore his Akatsuki robe though.

"Sakura! Where are you?!" Another friend gone. _Hey, help me find her! You have yet to pay the rent!_

Naruto immediately noticed the power that the nine tailed fox poured into him, his senses immediately heightening. "I won't have another friend taken away from me!" He shot forward and followed the scent of wood that was mixed with Sakura's.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Yes, my collection."

"There's no way I'm being part of your so called collection! I will never let you make a puppet out of me!"

"Says the one that can't control her own legs." There it was again, that damn smirk of his upon his face. That alone made Sakura pissed while the words were feeding her anger. Chakra immediately gathered at her fists before she swung at him with pure rage.

Sasori immediately moved away, knowing that she would be pissed at his words. Sakura let out a growl, "Why do you want to make me into a puppet?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I? So, tell me. Tell me why do you want to turn me into a puppet. I will be no use to you at all."

"That's where you're wrong."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

"By turning you into a puppet, I can use the exact techniques you used when you were alive – excluding the medic ones of course."

"Wh-What?!"

"It isn't very hard to focus your chakra when you're a puppeteer and since your body is already used to the chakra being guided there, it's as easy as walking."

Sakura looked at him like he crazy. "You're sick," she hissed between her teeth.

Sasori only smirked, "It's art. Now...let's begin." Horror immediately filled Sakura before she jumped away from him to put distance between them. Sasori only chuckled before bringing up his right hand, "Did you forget that I have control of your legs?"

"You may have control of them but you don't know what I can do without them." Sasori lifted up his right eyebrow in question, as well as in interest. Sakura immediately took out two kunai wrapped with explosive notes, a plan forming in her head.

She shot toward him, the grass flying behind her while she started to close the distance in between them. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her off course. Instead of a frown, Sakura smiled in victory before throwing them at him.

Sakura had backed up for a reason so he wouldn't be able to see the notes on the kunai. The kunai embedded their sharp points in the ground before they exploded. "Tch." He should've seen that one coming but had underestimated her when she ran head on toward him.

"Interesting. But it won't happen again." Sakura felt the chakra strings pull away from her body. She let out a sigh of relief in her mind. Sasori unbuttoned his robe once more, letting it slide down his half naked body.

Fear spread throughout her body. She knew how dangerous he could be when using himself. She didn't spend the last two years doing nothing. A smile appeared on Sakura while her eyes flamed with determination. She had a good amount of chakra left and wasn't going to waste it.

They both stood still, waiting for the other to move. Sakura formed an idea in her head while Sasori waited patiently. Quite shocking for an impatient man.

Emerald met grey while seconds ticked by. Sasori's mouth twitched before shooting the spear toward her like a bullet. Sakura waited until the spear was a foot away from her to dodge it since he would just follow her if she did dodged any sooner.

The spear whizzed by her before it curved upward like a jet before spiraling toward her once more. Sakura ducked this time before taking hold of it with her gloved hands. Sasori was quite impressed since he thought she wouldn't do that.

Water immediately shot out of his hands while the spear went toward her. Sakura groaned since she was tired of the same attacks he was throwing at her. Gripping the poison covered rope, Sakura dodged the water before it could hit her while keeping hold of the rope.

Sasori didn't give her enough time to dodge the next attack of the water by cutting some locks of her pink hair. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her hair fall to the ground like a feather. She heard a deep chuckle come from Sasori while she kept looking at her locks of hair on the ground.

_Did he...cut my hair?_ Her hair had gotten three inches longer and now, those three inches were gone. She liked how it whipped behind her, how good it felt when it was against her back after she took a shower and now, that was gone. It was back to how it was before.

Sasori had let her look at her locks of hair on the ground. It was amusing to him how her face stayed in that expression. He was even curious to what expression she would make when he would make her into a puppet. Smirking, he shot his spear in front of her eyes since she had dropped the rope when she looked at her hair on the ground.

Sakura blinked when she the spear whizzed pass by in front of her like a pencil being thrown by an annoying brat. "You..." She was mad. "You..." She was furious. "You!" Her gloves squeaked low when she gripped her hands into fists before turning her head slowly to him. Sakura's eyes burned like inferno while her chakra flamed and made its way throughout her body like gasoline ready to explode.

Sasori merely looked at her, his smirk still plastered on his face. Now it was definitely going to get interesting. This only sent her off the charts of her temper. "BASTARD!" Sakura punched the ground before kicking up a rock to her level. She immediately kicked that rock toward him and another and another.

"Tsk." Sasori jumped away from the first boulder before turning sideways so the two others would only graze his body. Sakura immediately threw a kunai toward him before kicking down on the ground to make it crack. The anger flowing through her fueled her energy but when she was done, she would be extremely exhausted. _I'm not going to let him make me into a puppet. I would rather be burned alive._

Sasori let the kunai hit his left arm so it wouldn't impale his chest before taking it out with his chakra strings. "I know you can do better than this."

Sakura only glared at him before she waited for his next movement. Sasori looked at her with a quizzical look. He knew she was planning something in that mind of hers and to be honest, he didn't like that one bit.

"Who said that I wasn't doing better..._Sasori?_"

Sasori jumped back immediately, expecting her to attack but he was only met with Sakura's laughing smirk. He landed while continuing to watch her. She hadn't budged a single muscle while she kept that expression on her face. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. Just what was she up to-

_**BANG!**_

Sasori's eyes widened when the kunai embedded in his left arm suddenly exploded. His arm was blown to smithereens by the force of the explosion. Just how in the hell did that work without him knowing? Sasori finally glowered at Sakura who only gave him a cocky smile. The tables had turned and now she was showing him what it felt like.

"What's wrong? You were smirking just a while ago and now you're like a child who didn't get their way. A child with no left arm that is." She just had to widen her smile a little bit more on her left. But, that smile was met with Sasori's.

"Ah, but...you forget." Sasori's fingers on his right hand moved, chakra strings immediately shooting out the pieces that were blown away by the kunai. Using the chakra like glue mixed with sand, Sasori repaired his arm like nothing had happened. Sakura merely looked at him with a bored look, "Enough of playing around. The sooner I kill you, the sooner I can leave and go back to my village."

"Playing...around?" Now that struck a huge chord in his pride – if he had any left that is.

Sakura nodded, "I know you can do better than this or...have you gotten rusty the past 2 years?" She ended that sentence with a wicked smirk that seemed to challenge him. Sasori didn't like it but sent his own smirk toward her, "Why don't you find out?"

If this were a science fiction related story, sparks would be flying everywhere from between the two – mostly from Sakura. Sakura's sparks would be flying out wildly with rage while Sasori's were mature and dead on to hit the sparks away from Sasori himself.

Sakura clenched her jaw while she once again glared at Sasori, her smirk erased from her face. Sasori's smirk was still showing, the damn little bastard. Something about that smirk made her shake with anger and it wasn't just any anger. It was far greater than she felt the past years.

Boy, did she _love_ it.

_I still have some chakra left. Now that he knows about my kunai, it's going to be tougher to do this_. Sakura punched her left hand in an 'let's get started' manner before moving her feet on the ground, the dirt and grass being pulled with the teeth of her sandals.

The steel wings on Sasori's back came down, the blades opening without a sound. But that damn smirk was still on his blasted face.

"What are you waiting for? Or are you just _rusty_?"

"Hm." Sasori brought up his hands, a click sounding before the circles once more popped out. "Art is never rusty." Water once again shot out of the holes instead of fire this time. He had to have her body to add her to his collection and fire was definitely not the way to go.

Sakura punched the ground and kicked up a rock to block the water. Of course, the water sliced right through it like it was nothing. When the rock fell to the ground, Sakura was no where to be found. Sasori's eyes narrowed. This wasn't good at all since he wasn't very good at close-up attacks.

But when did she move? He would've seen her if she went to the left or the right or up. Sasori's eyes widened in realization. The ground broke and down went Sasori inside of the hole that Sakura made while rocks flew toward him. Sasori immediately brought up his hands to slice them with his water but didn't expect Sakura to be immediately in front of him.

3...

_When are mother and father coming back?_

2...

_Women say such pointless things._

1...

_Why? Why does it have to be this way?! Do you know what family is?!_

_Sakura...stop. It was the Sand's teachings that made him this way..._

_But!_

0...

Sasori immediately stopped her with his chakra strings, his hands almost cramping in the process before she could punch his core. Both of their hands were shaking while sweat slipped down Sakura's forehead. Sasori's eyes were widened in shock.

"You...cheater," said Sakura in a hiss. "Using those stupid...chakra strings." Sakura tried to move her right fist forward but Sasori kept pulling them away when they got too close. "Cheating? When is fighting to survive cheating?"

Sakura blinked, "What?"

Did she just...hear that right?

"I said, if you were quicker, you would've succeeded." Sasori immediately pulled the strings back which made her fly backwards until she skidded to a stop. Sakura blinked once more. "Not that. You said something before."

"Did I?"

Sakura glared at him. She swore she heard it and now he was saying he didn't. Her mind must be playing a trick on her or something since he would _never_ say something like that.

...right?

"Listen. Either my mind is playing tricks on me or you said something different than that."

"Did I?"

"You pain in the ass! Just die already so I can go home!"

Sasori tilted his head to the right, his right eyebrow coming up. "What's this? Are you whining?"

"I'm not-ah-" _Shit! I don't have any more chakra left.. Ah...not now...I'm not going to...give..up..._ Sakura's eyes widened immediately before everything clicked. "You...knew I was...going...going to run out, didn't...ah-you?"

A smirk was her answer. How could she have been so dumb – so blind about this?! He was an S-rank ninja for crying out loud! She wasn't even near that! Not to mention he wasn't human! "Just to let you know..."

Sasori lifted up his left eyebrow this time in question. "I. Hate...you." The smirk grew slowly on his face like a sex predator would – not saying he would do that – before his wings folded behind him once more.

"I'm not done-"

"Oh...you are." Sasori once again attached chakra strings to her before jumping out of the medium sized hole she had made. Quite impressive one as well. Using his left hand, he sent chakra strings to Hiruko that was nearby their fighting area and was luckily unharmed. He pulled the huge puppet toward him and let it land with a thud on the ground next to Sakura. Opening up the top, which was repaired by yours truly, and put her in there. "Hey! Let me out!"

A chuckle was her only answer before the top close on her. "Did you hear me?! Let me out!" Sakura banged on the walls around her with her hands and feet but they were not enough to break the puppet apart. Sasori simply started to walk, making Hiruko drag next to him while Sakura kept banging on the walls in a pathetic attempt to get out.

"Let." Bang! "Me." _Bang!_ "Out!" _**Bang!**_ Sakura hated this. She didn't like being in this puppet once more. It was too dark and she felt cramped even if there was a very soft blanket to cushion her body. Sakura concentrated on her chakra, not caring if she wouldn't have enough or run out. She had to try one last time and she would be damned if she gave up without doing it to get her freedom back.

_Come on...I've done this many times so why won't it gather?!_

Of all the times to not work. She was going to be killed and added to a puppet collection – a stupid collection. It was a stupid reason to kill someone.

_I'll just wait until I gather all of my chakra...but I won't sleep. I will not let him have a chance to kill me. I won't allow it!_

**.:/-+-\:.**

Naruto was a blur while he followed the scent on his feet and hands, jumping from branch to branch. His nails raked against the wood like a knife while he was set on finding his friend.

_You better not die on my Sakura. I will kill that bastard if he kills you! I will not loose another friend!_

Sasuke left without a word and now Sakura was taken by that Akatsuki member that was _supposed_ to be dead.

_**Naruto. **_

_What?_

**Smack!**

"Glk..."

_**...heheheh. **_

_Damn fox._

_**Hahaha! You're so amusing Naruto. So set on finding that girl that you don't watch where you're going.**_

_You could at least moved me away from it!_

_**You know as well as I that I can't control your body in this state. If you want me to help you...**_

_Eh...no. I'm doing fine-_

**Smack!**

"-by my...self."

_**...sure you are.**_

Naruto growled at the fox while he continued to follow the scent. He was very thankful toward the fox that was helping him otherwise, he would never know where that damn bastard took her. Crimson eyes narrowed slightly, the claws chipping the wood a bit while he jumped on his hands.

_  
_"I'm going to find her, no matter how long it takes!" His sandals landed on the branch before pushing off of it immediately.

**.:/-+-\:.**

"Yo."

"Kakashi. You're done with the mission?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you could, Kakashi, I want you to go to Kusagakure. Naruto and Sakura are already there since I sent them a day ago."

"Kusagakure?"

"Yes. A mysterious poison gas has been disrupting the village. Please go and assist them. I will send a message to them to know that you are coming."

Kakashi gave her nod, "Understood." He turned on his heel and walked out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sakura's eyes were drooping while she leaned against the wood behind her. She was very exhausted but she didn't dare to fall asleep. Who knew what that freaky man will do to her when she did. The thought made her shudder.

"I'm such a fool using all my energy and now look where I am." Sakura would kick something but she didn't want to waste energy. She could only sigh before looking up, darkness meeting her before she noticed two holes ahead of her.

"Why didn't I see that before?"

Sakura was about to crawl toward it but decided against it. "Not the right moment to be curious...but, I bet that's the eye holes since Sasori had to see somehow. Still...I want to see where we are."

The urge started to gnaw at her nerves. Slowly at first while she tried to think up of something – anything – for it to disappear. It soon started to chomp at her nerves like itches. _I will not look...I will not look...I will not waste my energy just to look outside those two holes to see where I am, no matter how tempting._

Sakura closed her eyes to shut away the tiny bit of light peeping through those holes. _I'm such an idiot – a huge idiot – to let him capture me once more._

It really hurt her pride with a thousand of knifes coming at times she didn't expect. The more she thought about that, the more pissed she became and have the urge to hit something with her fists. _Stay calm. You're in your room about going to bed – no! Not bad – you're...uhh...you're on your blanket reading a book... No, that's bad too. Let's see...oh I know! I'm sitting on a blanket outside and looking up at the clouds while leaning against a tree._

If Sasori thought he was insane, Sakura would beat him in long run since this was just ridiculous. But, it was this or waste precious energy and we all know how it feels to be weak

Sakura felt the puppet stop, her eyes opening in a snap. Bright light immediately blinded Sakura when the puppet opened, a small gasp coming from her in the process. She brought up her hands to block out the horrid light, "Bast...ard."

"Hm. We arrived at our location."

"What?" Sakura clenched her jaw while she felt her head pounding from the light. It wasn't the time to have a headache, especially if someone was in her situation. Sasori merely smirked at her actions, highly amused before chakra strings immediately shot toward her body. Sakura flinched from the feel of them once more on her body but decided against fighting against it.

Sasori pulled Sakura out from the puppet, helping her stand before sending Hiruko back into the scroll. Sakura sagged like a sick person while squinting her eyes. Sasori didn't let her see her surroundings and guided her into the small shack. She blinked when she heard the door close with a loud click.

"Eh? Wha-" Sakura felt him guide her to the table and made her lay down on it like she was at the hospital and having surgery - "Wait a minute!"

Sasori paid no heed to her while he gathered the tools he needed. Sakura didn't like this one bit – not at all. Then again, who would want to? This was absolutely horrifying. Sakura almost jumped when Sasori appeared on her right, her head whipping toward him immediately, "You let me off of this table now!"

Sasori didn't answer her while he let the tools hang from the table with hooks built in it immediately so that it would be easy to reach. Sakura glared at him and when she felt his chakra strings leave, she tried to sit up but was pulled back down easily by a string being attached to her back.

A deep chuckle came from Sasori, "You think it will be that easy to escape?" Sakura had enough of his attitude – if he had one that is – and spat at him, "It wouldn't hurt to try now _would _it?"

She was lucky that her spit missed him – not that it mattered. Sasori flicked four fingers and latches held her tight to the wooden table. He watched how she reacted, her eyes showing shock and horror. "Now..." Sasori took hold of the handle of a tool, his fingers gliding against the blade. "...where shall I start?" His features became dark and, at the same time, quite sexy if you didn't care if he was your enemy.

Sakura kept her glare on her face though, "How about no where and let me out like a good _boy_." She couldn't help but glare even more at him when he heard his chuckle once more.

"Boy? I'm far older than you."

"No wonder you and Orochimaru worked together, you two are so obsessed with living forever." The blade of the tool shot clear of her head, barely missing her hair while embedding itself in the table.

"Did I touch a nerve?"

Sasori didn't say a thing but his eyes spoke more. Their grey color was icy and dark with malice. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at him, "Seems like I did." Sasori reached for the handle of the blade and pulled it out with little effort before letting the tip slide against Sakura's right arm.

Sakura's body tensed at the feathery touch before shifting her body. "Orochimaru and I were not on good terms and are very different."

"Oh I know. He likes to kill people, bring back people to life and wants to get power while you...ah-that tickles..."

"I?"

"...ah-mm-you...you are worse than he is." The blade stopped it's course at the middle of her arm. "Do you do this to everyone you turned into a human puppet?"

"Quite frankly, no. They are dead when they are set on this table..."

Sakura was taken back, "Wha-What?"

"You should feel honored to not be killed...yet."

"Ha! Hahaha! Me? Feel honored? Go ahead and kill me so that I won't see what you will do with those tools. Go ahead and turn me into a human puppet but keep in mind that you will be tracked down and will be killed by my friends and family." Sakura finished that sentence with the same smirk she gave him when she sent that huge block of iron sand toward him.

This girl...was something else. Instead of struggling and wailing like many others before her – some of them more powerful than her – she just stood up with her chin high in the air and didn't care if she died.

Sasori was quite shocked and he showed it. Sakura kept her smirk in place while seconds ticked by, waiting for that blade to do who knows what to her.

"You..."

_**Boom!**_

The wall to her left was blown apart by the hard blow of someone's attack. A white and black blur immediately broke the shackles before taking Sakura out of the shack immediately. Sakura blinked up at the one who rescued her, her emerald eyes widening in shock.

"Eh...Sasuke? What are you – how did you -"

"Yo."

"Don't _yo_ me! You – bastard!" Without thinking, Sakura swung her right fist at his cheek and since he wasn't expecting that from Sakura, he was sent flying. He was, to say the least, very embarrassed when he skidded against the ground a couple feet away.

"You knock me out, put me on the bench, joined Orochimaru to gain more power to kill your brother and you come back and save me with _your _grand entrance?!"

Sasuke picked himself up before disappearing and appearing again in front of Sakura. "Not bad."

Sakura crossed her arms. Sasuke merely looked at her before looking at the shack. "I felt your chakra and his, so, I decided to save you."

"I was doing perfectly fine!"

"Sure you were."

"You!" Sakura had her fist up once more but Sasuke sidestepped away, "Who is he?" Sakura put down her fist and crossed her arms once more, "Sasori from the Village of Sand. I thought I killed him with his grandmother, who gave her life for Gaara, and apparently he survived."

"Gaara?"

"Yes, he's the Kazekage now."

Now that was a shocker to Sasuke but he, of course, didn't show it. Bor-ing. "So, he's Sasori, the puppeteer?"

"Yes. I've fought him...three times now."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto? Ah-..."

"SAKURA! I-"

Naruto immediately stopped when he saw Sasuke near by Sakura, his eyes immediately changing back to sapphire. "Sasuke?"

"Hey dobe."

"I take it you killed your brother," asked Sakura.

Sasuke moved his black eyes toward her, "Yes."

"No wonder."

Sasuke brought up his right eyebrow at her before looking at Naruto. "Oi, Naruto. What type of ninja are you not being with Sakura?"

"Ah, about that Sasuke-"

"You bastard!" Naruto immediately ran toward him and was about to punch him but Sasuke dodged him immediately.

"-Sasori captured me and Naruto had to go back to the village since his mask was breaking because of the poison Sasori used."

"Ah." 

"Naruto! Stop trying to hit him, I hit him for you." Naruto froze and looked at Sakura like she said she would marry a moose. "Huh?! You hit him?!"

"Yes."

"Say it's not true Sasuke."

"You know the answer."

"Waah!"

"Naruto are you saying that-"

"No, no, no Sakura, eh heh. Sasuke is always on guard and, hahaha, Sasuke was hit by a girl!" Sasuke glared at Naruto but Naruto kept laughing.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Where is this so called, Sasori?" Sasuke studied the shack, feeling no chakra source. Naruto and Sakura couldn't feel it either. Naruto chuckled, "Maybe he ran off since there's three of us now."

Sakura moved her eyes at Naruto, a doubtful look plastered on her face, "I don't think so Naruto. He has over one hundred puppets."

"Hu-HUH?! Over one hundred?!"

Sasuke's head immediately whipped toward the direction to the right side of the shack. "You feel that?"

"Ah. Damn bastard is running away."

"We still need to kill him. He's the source of the poison and our mission is to get rid of the source. By the way, Sasuke. What happened to your team you had before?"

"Ditched them."

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasori had no other choice to leave but he didn't give up yet. He just didn't want to fight against those friend's of hers, especially Itachi's brother. Even though if he wasn't human, nor a puppet, he wouldn't risk it at all.

He was angry that he would have to capture that brat once more. She didn't care if she was killed by him and be made as a human puppet either. That alone bothered him and gnawed at him like an itch.

"Damn brat," he said in a low hiss before kicking a tree with little effort, part of it's trunk breaking away from the force. It was the first time he felt this riled up and he hated it. "I'll make sure nothing interrupts me next time – not even your friends."

Sasori actually shocked himself at these actions but he didn't care. He would add her to his collection and didn't care what reactions it would cause.

**.:/-+-\:.**

A hawk cawed out into the sunset while flapping its' wings toward Kusagakure. Brown feathers ruffled when the hawk started to glide over the landscape like a plane.

Kakashi moved his head up when the hawk flew overhead, knowing full well where it was going.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were following Sasori, who had set up a couple of traps. Naruto had a close call while Sasuke did as well. Sakura was extra careful and stayed on the ground area and jumped over bushes and roots just in case.

"Sasori is an Akatsuki member, yes?"

"I didn't see a ring on his thumb like before. He still wears that robe and his nail polish is chipping away. So, I'm guessing that the others don't know he's still alive."

"Is that so?"

Sakura nodded at Sasuke, even though he couldn't see it, "He's an S-rank ninja." Sasuke smirked, his black eyes flaming with excitement, "Heh, not a problem."

"Don't be cocky Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Oh ho? Someone became smart the past years."

"You-"

_**Boom!**_

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura stopped immediately and looked behind her. "Are you two okay?!"

When the smoke cleared away, Sasuke's sword was out while Naruto was on a bush down on the ground which seemed to cushion his fall. "I barely had enough time to flick it away with my sword." Sasuke sheathed his sword while Naruto got up and brushing himself off. "He knows how to set traps well. There's no pattern at all – it's all random."

**.:/-+-\:.**

Sasori finished another trap and stood up. This would definitely get those two males that were accompanying the female he wanted to make into an human puppet. Now, the next step is what he hated the most: waiting. "Tch." Sasori hid up upon a a tree's branch that was randomly placed in the field he was located in. Other trees were of course around him, growing in random spots as well.

A bird that was resting on the branch flew away in fright, flapping it's wings as hard as it could. Sasori was now sitting like a frog on the branch while waiting – shockingly once more – for them to come. He could feel them coming too. The chakra of the blond was quite fierce while Itachi's brother's was calm but deadly while Sakura's...was like fire.

Now, if Sasori was afraid of fire, he would be running his ass off away from her immediately before poking it with a stick of course like he did so today. So far, it was quite interesting.

"He's around here somewhere." Naruto looked in every direction while walking slowly around. "So, that rank isn't just for show," said Sasuke with a grin. "But it's a pity that he's going to-"

_**Snap!**_

"Wah-Waah!" Naruto and Sasuke fell into a trap dug into the ground while Sakura was still safe and sound – for now. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Going to put us into a trap." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored look. Hello Captain Obvious.

"That was quite easy." Sakura tensed immediately but didn't look where the small thud of feet meeting with the ground came from. "Pity that a Uchiha like you couldn't see this coming."

"What are these robes made of?"

"My chakra. I made it hard as steel and will act like steel."

"Don't forget." Sakura swung a punch toward Sasori who dodged to the right. "That I'm." She brought up her other fist to punch him while bringing up her right leg to kick him with her foot. "Here." Sasori actually fell on his bottom – a nice one that is – from her attack.

Humiliation to the highest degree. She earned that degree too. Hell, she deserved it now.

Sasori brought himself up calmly, "And don't forget that I am a puppet-"

"-teer. Yes, I know. We all know. I wouldn't be surprised if the **whole**world knows." Sakura wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her gloved hand, "Now. You're going to get-"

Pain immediately shot up from her foot to her leg, the horrible feeling making her tumble to the ground immediately.

"Sakura! Are you okay?! Sakura!"

"Maybe I shall kill her, just to see your reaction."

"You do and I'll make sure I'll tear you apart!"

"I will be laughing when you do since I cannot feel anything."

Sakura was having a hell of a time right now because her right heel. _I think I pulled a muscle...ah, it sure does feel like it. Ow...ow, ow, ow._ Instead of deflecting every attack of her enemy, she injured her own self by putting too much stress on her body.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her and felt that she was being picked up. "Let me down this instant!" Her voice was low and in an hiss.

"You should know the answer to that."

"Bastard. If my foot didn't hurt-" She stopped immediately when Sasori pushing her pressure point on her neck. Her form went limp in his arms but it wasn't hard to carry her in his arms.

"You say such pointless things." Sasori looked down at her in his arms. Her head was lolling over his left arm while he held her legs up lazily with his right hand. Females were very odd – especially the one in his hands right now.

He would just put her in Hiruko again but that would be a hassle. So, he went east to another place of his in Kusa and left Sasuke and Naruto in their trap like rats.

"Damnit. Come on Sasuke, use your sword."

"It just reflects back. It won't cut Naruto. How about that fox inside of you?"

"Ah? Oh yeah."

_**Out of the question.**_

_EH?! Why?!_

_**I have to rest sometime you know. It wasn't easy make your smell become like mine boy. **_

_Then what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and let that bastard take Sakura?!_

_**That already happened.**_

_AND make her into a puppet?!_

_**Tell that to my body, Naruto. Even though I'm more powerful than the other tailed beasts, I need rest as well. As much as I hate it, I'm not invincible.**_

"Damnit."

"I take it it's not going to help?"

"It _would _help if it could." Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, "He needs rest since I used his chakra a few moments ago."

"Ah."

"So...have any other ideas?"

"Hmm." Sasuke rubbed his chin with his right hand before opening his mouth, Naruto looking anxiously at him. "No."

Naruto fell down to the ground, his feet twitching. Sasuke just looked at him like he was a child, "Don't expect me to think up of one, Naruto. I'm not Shikamaru."

**.:/-+-\:.**

The hawk that Tsunade sent pierced the one more time with a call before flapping it's wings while landing on a perch. One of the ninjas close to it walked to it and opened the pouch attached to the bird to get out the message. Undoing the button of the ribbon, they unrolled the paper and read the text.

Phew, wasn't bad news. The ninja immediately went to inform the one in charge. One of the other ninjas that was nearby the hawk moved his finger toward it, "Here you go. You need some food and water to rest before we send you back." The hawk walked onto the finger, careful not to pierce through the skin with its claws while it was moved to one of the opened cage-like boxes.

**.:/-+-\:.**

Darkness once more surrounded Sakura while she stood upon her feet. "That bastard knocked me out." She had felt his finger brush against her skin before it pressed down upon her pressure point. "WAKE UP! Stop resting and get up before he turns you-!"

Sakura's eyes immediate shot open. Instead of blinding light, she was met with dim light. Light of the setting sun. Before she could think, she felt his arms upon her and immediately struggled.

"Don't struggle."

"Let me go. I can walk on my own."

"No."

"Let me down this instant! I'd rather walk than be seen in your arms!"

_**Thud.**_

Sakura had been dropped onto the ground like she was asked but earned a bruise on her bottom, elbows and back. "Gently would be better," she said in clenched teeth. Sasori just walked by her and she wasn't stupid to try and escape when he would only get her back.

"I still don't see why you want to add me to your collection," she said while getting up on her feet and brushing herself off. Sasori didn't stop nor answer and just kept walking. Sakura sighed and looked around her surroundings. She didn't have the slightest clue to where she was.

With another sigh, Sakura started to follow the ex-Akatsuki member. She didn't expect him to let her walk on her own but didn't care now. She wasn't stupid either to try and escape from him.

"Hurry up or I'll drag you the whole way." Sakura sent a glare his way and mumbled, "Over my dead body," below her breath.

"Don't think I won't do it either brat."

Sakura's right eyebrow twitched but she caught her tongue. She _was_ younger than him but it was rude of him to call her that. "Alright, alright." Sakura started to walk big strides to catch up to him and looked quite funny.

Sasori had turned to see her come his way and he wasn't amused. "Forget what I said. Fall back so I won't be seen-"

"Can't take a joke can you, old man?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed immediately, "What?"

"You are going deaf – if that's possible – eh, old man?"

This was just too much fun that Sakura sent him a smirk. She sure was good at getting on his nerves and, of course, he didn't like it. Sakura felt his chakra strings attach to her body before pulling immediately toward him to kick her in the stomach.

It wasn't a huge ass blow but it still hurt Sakura and knocked some wind from her for a second before she regained it.

_Okay. Never call him that-ah-again._

**.:/-+-\:.**

I think that's a good stopping point. The next chapter will be fun to type up and I honestly can't wait either to make these two fall for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you all know, I'm in college right now but doing it online. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. I won't lie that I do have a knack for not updating since I get distracted. Although, I will say that I do take my time to write these chapters to come out well rather than making the story go downhill which happens when I rush to update. I'm not angry for those saying to please update, just wanted to say that to you all since I love you all for reading this story. It really means a whole lot.

Anyway, for those who are wondering why Sasuke was OOC in the chapter before this one is because it's called changing over time. I had to kill his brother off since 1.) I can't get Sasuke's "I'm better than you" personality and 2.) It's different. He can still be a smartass and still kick ass so don't worry. Least be glad I'm going to couple Sasori and Sakura up with a twist.

Before I forget, I set up a Sasori/Sakura forum. The link to it is on my profile and it's ready for members.

This has yet to be beta read so excuse any mistakes you see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and never will. I would love to own Sasori though (smirks).

**Puppet Master of Life – **_**Chapter Four**_

"You should consider to be a close-range fighter. As much as I hate to admit it, and can't believe I'm saying this to you, that was a pretty good kick." Sakura rubbed her stomach while Sasori turned back around without an answer to continue along.

_Of all the people, I'm stuck with this psycho puppeteer that wants me to be his puppet. I would rather have Orochimaru coming after me, at least _he _would just kill me and not make me into a freaking puppet._

Sakura couldn't stop the shiver and was _very_ thankful that Sasori didn't see it. She had only a quarter of her chakra restored and wasn't going to waste it but it would suck if the location they were going to was close.

**.:/- -\:. **

"Come on Sasuke! Use your eyes to break it!" Sasuke shot a cold glare at Naruto, "If you didn't notice, _Naruto_, it takes a while to use a strong attack."

"And here I thought you were strong."

_**SMACK!**_

Naruto now had a huge bump on the top of his head and fell background in the net. But, before he could hit the ground with a thud, he shot back up with an idea. "How about we dig our way out?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, his left eyebrow twitching before smacking Naruto once more.

"Why would we dig out of a net that has a **bottom**?!" Naruto only laughed nervously. "Well, the bottom would be weak and..."

_**Did you hear me boy?**_

'What?'

_**Don't 'what' me. I said that I can give you some of my power. I for one **_hate _**to be in a net.**_

Naruto didn't have enough time to reply back to the nine tailed fox because he immediately felt the fox's chakra flow into him. A clone appeared and immediately helped Naruto make a Rasengan. "Sasuke..." When Naruto heard the chidori, he smiled. Both of them attacked the net at once, the Rasengan teared it's way into it like a hurricane while the chidori sparked like lightening.

They were both met with the chakra net falling down to the ground before disappearing. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You've gotten better, Naruto." Naruto blinked before smiling, "You did too."

"I know. Now, let's get going." Sasuke shot forward into a run, Naruto following after him before catching up.

.:/- -\:.

"Ah, you've arrived. Thank goodness." Kakashi stopped immediately in front of those who were waiting for him. He looked at their gas mask with his right eye. _So the poisonous gas is still in the air. My cloth won't do anything at all against it._

"Here is your mask," said the man who offered him the said mask. Kakashi took it and listened to the other talking while doing so. "The two ninjas from your village seemed to stop the gas flow from the area it was coming from. Sadly, it's still in the air. We'll be fine with it since it isn't that strong."

"Ah. Which direction did they go?"

The man pointed to the direction, his body slightly turning when doing so. "Over there toward that field. We saw smoke rising in the air because of fire while one of the ninjas, the male, came back for another mask. It seemed like his partner given hers for him to come back."

_Sakura? Well, Tsunade did train her._ Kakashi nodded at the man, "Thank you. I'm on my way." The man watched Kakashi run past him and toward the direction he gave the ninja. "That's his son, eh? Really different than his father..."

"Oi! We need some help with the building! No one else is supposed to come!"

"Yes sir!"

.:/- -\:.

The way Sasori and Sakura were going was now a road going through the forest. Sakura looked at Sasori, who had sealed Hiruko back into his puppet scroll, and made a confused face. _Why the hell is he walking out in the open? Thought he would go back into that big puppet again. _So she was being nosy, big deal but still. It was so odd seeing him just walk ahead of her letting anyone who walked by see him. Not to mention his cloak.

"Don't fall behind."

Sakura blinked and looked up, noticing that she had indeed fallen behind. "Well, _sorry_ for thinking. It's not like I'm going to escape. That would be pointless since you would come after me again" She walked faster – well, stomping to be exact – until she was by Sasori. "Better?" Without an expression or word, Sasori kept walking in the direction he was going before. Sakura followed behind him, keeping the same distance.

Both of them caught sight of two men on a wagon being pulled by a horse coming their way. _A food wagon?_ At the thought of food, her stomach growled like a hungry beast. All Sakura could do was look blankly at Sasori who had turned to her when he heard the noise from her stomach.

A smirk appeared on his mouth when he had an idea...a very **bad** idea. Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look, "What?" Right after she said that, she felt strings on her body and it suddenly clicked. "No. No! I will not!"

"Since you're out here, I won't be wasting time summoning one of my puppets. You will do it."

"I won't," she hissed. "Do it yourself!"

She was only met with another smirk before he sent her toward the wagon in a rush. Sakura clenched her teeth while trying to get hold of herself but it was no use. She still didn't have enough chakra to beat his and getting angry wasn't an option either. _That bastard!_

"Whoa there! Miss, miss!"

The horse immediately reared up in fright when it saw Sakura coming fast. Hooves pawed the air while his form stretched up on his hind legs, his mane and tail going wildly. "Easy boy, easy – steady!" The other man that was sitting beside the driver got out of the wagon immediately, "Hey! What do you think you're-"

_**BAM!**_

Wood splintered from Sakura's punch, letting some of the food fall down onto the ground. "No! My wagon! You thief!"

"It's not me! It's that stupid idiot controlling me!"

"Eh? Where? I don't see anyone but you!"

"What?" Sakura turned her head and saw that Sasori had disappeared. _Oh now he hides._ Sakura's right arm trembled while she clenched her teeth once more, her anger starting to flare up. "He's hiding and controlling me with his chakra strings."

The one who had the reins had finally calmed down the horse and looked at her but that was a bad time since her stomach growled once more. _Damn you stomach! Now is not the time!_ The other man looked at her with a glare, "Oh? Looks like you're hungry and making up lies."

"I'm telling you I'm not!" Sakura soon found herself kicking the man away, watching with wide eyes while he skidded across the ground. That was going to leave a nasty rash on their back. "Damnit! Sasori, show yourself!"

"Sasori?!"

"Yes, Sasori!"

"That's it, out of here," the other said while unhitching the horse from the wagon and lifted the other man upon the horse bareback before getting on behind them. Sakura watched after them with a blank look. _What just...happened here?_ A deep chuckle reached her ears, making her head turn to her left.

"That man was smart to run." Sasori guided one chakra string toward one of the food and pulled it up for him to catch it in his right hand. "Eat or that noise will bother me," he said while throwing the food to her.

Sakura glared at him, "I didn't know that you _cared_." She caught it with ease and turned to walk away to eat the apple alone. Her body halted at command of Sasori's chakra strings, "That won't fill you up." She barely had time to catch a sandwich of ham, lettuce and cheese. _Huh? Don't you...make these?_ Sakura looked up and saw that the bags of the food involved were open. _Okay. That is scary. Sasori made a sandwich for me._

It was surprising the he remembered how but how hard was it to make one? It was so simple, even a blind man could do it. "Uh...thank you," she said while walking once more, feeling the chakra strings slip away from her.

Sasori looked at her walking form, his eyes narrowed a bit while looking down at his left hand. She had definitely surprised him by saying thank you to him. It even caused him to loose focus of his chakra strings.

Sakura sat down lazily upon the grass and continued eating the apple. The juice felt great on her tongue and mouth. It also felt good against her gums while she chewed the fruit. _Mmm, delicious._ Sakura licked her lips or tried to reach the sneaking juice whenever it escaped from her mouth. She continued this until she was done eating to the middle and put it on the ground.

_Much as I hate to litter, an animal will come and get it...or ants._ Sakura would've shuddered at that thought but she didn't since she was now mature. All thanks to Tsunade. Without thinking of inspecting the sandwich, she took a bite and couldn't stop the "mm" coming from her. _This is very good. So...good._

Her taste buds were practically singing whenever she took a bite and wanted to savior it as much as possible. Didn't even care if that redheaded bastard made it too – it was damn good! It was so good that-

"May I have another one please?"

Sasori whipped his head toward her. He was caught off guard but as soon as his eyes widened, they were back to normal. "What?"

"Another. May I have another one?"

No answer.

"Come on. It was delicious. I'll bug you for another if you don't."

"No."

"I want another."

"No."

"I want another."

"No."

"Another."

"No."

"Another?"

"No."

"I. Want. Another."

"...no."

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"Oh come on." Sakura got up and walked toward him, "Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll keep bugging you," she singsonged. Sasori glared at her but only received her smirk. "I know your patience is very thin. So, come on. Make another and that's all I ask."

"You asked and I said no. Answer is still no."

"Fine then." Sakura put her hands on her hips and turned her head to the right to look away from Sasori. "I'll be thinking about it and my stomach will growl once-"

She stopped when a sandwich was hanging in front of her and she took it immediately. With an immediate bite, she started chewing the delicious food once more. "Thank you – oh, this is very good."

There it was again. Thank you. Sure it was manners but, here he was, a very dangerous ninja who made two sandwiches for the girl and had a received two thank yous from her. That was quite shocking to say the least.

Sakura licked her fingers at the bread crumbs and looked at Sasori. "Okay, I'm all good now." She wasn't met with an answer while Sasori turned away and started walking. Sakura looked down at the food, "Such a waste to leave this food here..." With a sigh and a stretch backwards to crack her back, she started following Sasori once more toward the sunset.

_So reminds me of a romance book only this time the guy is a psychotic person that turns people into puppets while the girl is...wait, hold on! What the hell am I thinking? There's no way in hell, or any other place, that we are... Oh, that is just __**so**__ wrong._

Her stomach knotted and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Sakura!"

Whatever she was thinking disappeared quickly when she heard that familiar voice and turned around. She saw Naruto and Sasuke coming but before she could reply back, she felt chakra strings connect to her once more. Sakura let out a growl and whipped her head toward Sasori, "Would you stop that?! Use one of your puppets!"

"Sakura!"

Sasori kept his hands down and hid his hands inside the sleeves. He lifted an eyebrow, "Stop what?" Sakura glared at him and that grew hotter when she watched him smirk. _Ugh, men!_

Naruto and Sasuke got closer and Sasuke halted immediately, his left arm coming up to grab Naruto. "Stop Naruto." Naruto shoved Sasuke's hand away, "No! That bastard is going to-" Before their eyes, Sakura had sent a wave of rocks toward them immediately. Sasuke let out a "tch" before kicking and punching the rocks, making them break and land on the ground.

"What the hell Sakura?!"

"It's not me. He's controlling me," she said while pointing at Sasori.

"You!" Naruto was about to go ahead but Sasuke grab hold of him once more and yanked him back. "Control yourself, Naruto. I'm going toward him," he said while taking out his katana once more. Naruto nodded at him before taking out four shuriken from his pouch.

He threw them at Sakura to distract her while Sasuke immediately shot toward Sasori, his speed too fast for him to move Sakura to defend himself. Sakura deflected the shuriken with a kunai by herself while she turned to watch Sasuke.

Sasuke threw the katana toward Sasori, who jumped away so that it would miss and hit the ground instead.. Sasuke only smiled before sending the chidori toward him. It surrounded around Sasori like lightning and damaged the container that held his heart a little. Sasuke didn't expect Sakura to come toward him and dodged the kick and shoved her away.

"Enough using Sakura that way," he said before disappearing and reappearing behind Sasori to punch and kick him forward. Sasori guided Sakura to block Sasuke from hitting him once more. "Stop using me as a damn shield!"

Sasuke took hold of Sakura and pushed her forward hard to make her topple onto Sasori, causing both of them to fall onto the ground. Sasuke immediately pushed her off to pin Sasori down, making sure his hands couldn't more. "Sakura, move away now." Sakura didn't need to be told twice and did so.

"Now, you will die." When he moved his hand toward Sasori's core, he noticed that the body below him was now sand. _When did he? ...ah, when I pushed Sakura off of him._ Sasuke turned toward the trees behind him, Naruto and Sakura immediately joining him.

"That was quite interesting."

"Get out of the trees," said Sasuke in a stern voice. "So that I can kill you."

A deep chuckle was his answer, "You should know the answer to that, brat." Naruto stepped forward a little bit before bringing up his right hand in a fist, "Don't fuck with us! How dare you use Sakura like a puppet!"

"She's going to become one anyway."

"I won't let you," Naruto said in a hiss.

"Hm. So determined, aren't you?"

"Guys...it's getting dark."

"That matters not," said Sasuke. "The moonlight helps us see as long as there is no..." The moon was being sneaked up by thick clouds, causing it to block out the light. "..clouds."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You know, you said the same thing about us getting into a trap."

"Forget it. We can use our ears," suggested Sakura.

"Oh sure. He makes his puppets float, remember?"

"Shit."

"Enough talk," ordered Sasuke while he casted a genjutsu toward Sasori when he heard leaves rustle. "Come on. I casted an illusion." The two of them nodded and off they went. They needed a rest, especially Sakura.

Sasori hadn't expected Sasuke to cast an illusion but he figured it out when they got away from him a great deal of distance. He preformed the canceling technique and saw the empty space in front of him.

"Tch." Now he had to restart all over again. "Wouldn't expect less from Itachi's brother." True, he was good, that was expected from him anyway, but that didn't change his mind. He was tired of this now. "Now would be a good time to use my new puppet," he said while letting a scroll drop into his hand and moved the scroll with his fingers.

A puppet of that of a huge bird appeared, his form standing magnificently in front of him. Sasori climbed on it and settled himself upon it before attaching his chakra strings to the wings and the tail. With a flap of it's huge wings, it made it's way toward the village he had sent poisonous gas.

.:/- -\:.

"Finally, we're finished building the greenhouse." Clapping came from everyone and shouts were heard as well. "Thanks go to everyone helping us." More clapping came again while everyone started to celebrate.

Kind of odd for celebrating something as this but it was really important to them since it was how they traded for supplies with other villages.

.:/- -\:.

Kakashi sensed his students coming and stopped. "Don't tell me they don't my help anymore," he said with a sigh before bringing up his right hand to rub his head. _They're growing up so fast..._

"Eh?! Kakashi?!"

"Yo," he said while waving at them. "Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Glad to see you back," he said while turning his attention back to the three of them. "Did you get rid of the source?"

"No. Sasuke almost did but he created a clone. We got away when Sasuke used genjutsu," stated Sakura.

"I'm glad you three got away. Well, best we go back to the village so that you all can take a rest."

"Sakura needs it more. He used her as a puppet!"

Kakashi blinked. "He did?"

Sakura nodded, "Chiyo did the same thing but I can't override it when I don't have enough chakra to do so."

"Ah, it also takes willpower."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto just stared at him tiredly while Sakura's right eyebrow twitched. "Teacher."

"Yes?"

"Why do you say the most obvious things?"

"To remind you three."

Sakura groaned, her head throbbing. "Let's get going. I'm exhausted."

Naruto waved his hand, "Oh, oh! Let me carry you Sakura."

"No thank you Naruto."

"You sure?" She really did look tired. "You can climb on my back."

"I'll do it," suggested Kakashi.

"No! Hahaha, I mean, no. I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," said Naruto before walking in front of her, backed up and grabbed her legs. He lifted her up while pushing his body up to help her go on his back. "Naruto! I said-!"

"I know what you said but I don't believe you. You're going to collapse eventually and I'm going to carry you anyway."

"Oh fine," she finally said. She knew Sasuke wouldn't carry her, even though her crush had become little towards him. "You better not do anything, Naruto."

"Now would I do that? You'll just send me flying..."

Sakura chuckled and patted his head, "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!"

.:/- -\:.

Tsunade stretched her arms while yawning, "Ahhh-uhh hah. Man, what a long day." She stood up and scratched her butt, "Time to go and sleep." She walked toward the door to open it before turning off the lights and left the room.

Those in Konoha started to turn off lights as well and climb into their comfy beds to sleep the beautiful night away. Mothers read stories to their kids while fathers locked the doors, just in case. Bugs started to creepy crawl here and there while nocturnal animals looked for food.

.:/- -\:.

Wings flapped before spanning out so that the big bird would glide. The cool night air blew against Sasori but its temperature didn't effect him at all while it continued to play with his cloak and red locks. It took Sasori a whole lot of time to create this puppet, making sure it was flyable. With many mess ups, he finally finished the puppet. Of course it had happens inside and because of it's size, it was used to trap people inside and crush them

.:/- -\:.

"Finally we're here," said Sakura while she started to climb off Naruto but he wouldn't allow her. "Naruto. Let me go."

"Not until we find a place."

"Welcome back! Did you get rid of the source," said the one that gave their masks before. "Oh, the poison is gone. We had a ninja use a wind technique."

"By any chance was it Temari," asked Sakura.

"Yes, it was. Fantastic display too."

"We didn't get rid of the source. We'll try and take it out tomorrow since we need rest," said Sakura. The man nodded, "Understood. Please follow me."

The four of them followed the man toward an inn while Kakashi took off his gas mask. The man talked to the owner and they agreed that he would let them stay for free. Sakura got off Naruto and followed the woman that led her to her room while the others were led by the owner.

"Here you are," the woman said while sliding the door to the room to the right. Inside, there was a bed upon the floor and had a screen where she could change. It was old fashion but very pretty with plants and scented sticks placed in the room as well. "Wow," Sakura said with wide eyes.

The woman chuckled and smiled. "I'll bring your dinner. There's a sleeping outfit behind the screen hanging. "Oh, thank you very much." The woman walked out, sliding the door shut. Sakura walked toward the window and opened it, the breeze hitting her skin. "That feels good...such a long day it has been."

Sakura walked behind the screen to change into the robe. First, she took off her gloves, pink elbow slips and her sandals. Then the pink cloth covering her black shorts, keeping the weapon pouch on it before pushing it down her legs and stepped out of it. Next, she unzipped her top and slipped her headband off of her head. Grabbing the top of the pajamas, she put it on, noticing how it was baggy and shrugged. Taking hold of the pants, she stepped into them and pulled them up.

There was a knock on her door before it slid open. Sakura peeked and saw the woman and smiled at her. "Here is your food."

"Thank you very much." Sakura walked toward her to take hold of the tray.

.:/- -\:.

"These sheets feel great – and the bed!" Naruto snuggled the sheets like a kitten while Sasuke watched with a I-don't-know-you expression on his face. "Would you stop that?"

"Why?"

Sasuke sent his pillow at him, hitting him square in the head. "Hey!" Naruto threw it back before grabbing hold of his own and going toward him. He brought up his pillow and hit Sasuke on the head since he caught the pillow. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and got up but Naruto put too much force when he was hitting him.

So, down they fell...on Sasuke's bed with Naruto on top. "Haha! I win!"

"Yeah, okay. Get off." Sasuke brought up his hand to shove Naruto away but Naruto didn't budge. "Somebody is cranky since they lost," Naruto said in a baby voice. Sasuke was of course freaked out and showed it. Naruto only laughed before getting up and walking to his bed. "That face was priceless." He was answered with a pillow being thrown at his butt.

.:/- -\:.

Sakura had crawled into bed, the minute her head fell upon the pillow she had fallen asleep. She had left her windows open, letting the cool breeze come into the room and it felt good. Everyone had gone home to rest and it was now quite...well, if you didn't count the chirps from the crickets.

Although, the night wasn't all peaceful, thanks to flapping of wings. Sasori had finally arrived and gone near the inns, looking for the familiar sense of chakra. He finally found it when coming to the fourth inn. Sasori couldn't help but smirk at her mistake of leaving the window open.

"All to easy," he said while he climbed through the window, letting the puppet flap down gently toward the ground. He looked over his left shoulder, his grey eyes seemed to glow on their own accord, thanks to the moon rays while they also hit his crimson locks.

So, there she was, laying down upon the bed. How foolish. Chakra strings sneaked from his finger tips toward her like moving liquid until it connected to her. Sasori made her stand up, the cover falling down while he made her walk toward him. She was still asleep and wore simple white pajamas that were kind of big for her.

"Hm. You made it too easy for me to catch you once more. Even if you did close the window, it wouldn't keep me out." His grey eyes roamed over her sleeping form. She looked average and did remind him of actual sakura petals. Her skin had a healthy tone, lips a normal color of pink red, eyelashes longer while her pink hair was once again the same length when they first met.

Sakura's eyes fluttered before she opened them, a yawn coming out. "Ahhhh-eh? Why am I..." Her emerald eyes landed upon the one before her before continuing, "up...? Oh hell no. Why the-you know, I should have the right to rest."

"Rest? Hm, I don't need the sort so that means, you don't need it either."

"Correction: _I_ need rest because I'm _human_, unlike you."

"Not anymore you don't."

"Let me sleep! I was having a good dream until I woke up."

"Dream?" It had been so very long since he had one of those. "Yes, a dream. Now, if you don't flipping mind, I'm going back to bed. Actually, no, I don't care if you **do** mind."

Sasori made her stop, "Really? I'm the one that is controlling you-"

A pillow was thrown at him, hitting his face. Sasori looked at Sakura who was trying to stifle her laughter. Chakra strings connected to the pillow and sent it flying back toward her, which earned an "oof" from her while it hit her lower area. "Hey! You little-!" Sakura threw it hard, making it spin in the air while it flew toward Sasori.

The pillow pushed his head to move to the left so that he was now looking behind him. Sakura laughed at the sight. He looked absolutely ridiculous like that. She was met once more with a pillow but this time hitting her head, making her flinch. "Okay you, you asked for-"

Sasori pulled her so that she couldn't get the pillow, "No more games."

"You really don't know how to have fun, thanks to Suna's teachings."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun as in playing. Don't tell me you've never played before." Well, he did when he was young but that was with puppets. Sakura looked at him while he said nothing. "I'll take that as a no. Man, no wonder you're like this."

"Enough. You're coming with-"

"Like hell I am."

Sasori moved his fingers but Sakura fought it. He glared at her but she didn't glare back at him, just stayed focused. "Tch." Sasori walked toward her instead but Sakura jumped away but she forgot he could pull her back and pull he did. He was beginning to grow very impatient with her and that wasn't a good thing.

"I'm not going, no matter what you do."

"Stubborn brat you are."

"So are you! Just let go of you wanting to make me into a puppet since it's not going to happen. You're like a child throwing a tantrum. It's only natural for me to fight against you or are you too naive to know that?"

That definitely, **definitely**, struck a chord through him. His fingers twitched while his expression became very dark. But it was true, he was being a child about the whole matter and since she nailed it, it made him furious. The emotion flared through him while he violently pulled her toward him and pushed her toward the wall, pinning her thread with his body.

Sakura immediately started to struggle against him but his anger got the better of him and provided him strength. He looked at her with a fierce stare while he said, "I will preform Hitokugutsu right here and now. It's a very painful process that I preform and will make you a human puppet."

"Then go ahead and do it. No use threatening me since it won't-"

Sasori let his spear pierce into her left hip to shut her up, the poison making it's way into her system. _No! No, no, no!_ "How **dare** you!" Sasori guided the spear to tear more of her skin, watching her expression while he did so. That was what he wanted to see from her. Fear and pain was clearly written upon her face. "Get off me! Get off!" Sakura started to shout at him but he stayed where he was.

He took hold of her chin with his left hand and pulled her head up, "I am not a child nor am I naive." Sakura glared at him and spat in his face. Sasori wiped off the spit with his free hand before pushing the spear deeper into her wound. Sakura let out a cry of pain while she tried to move away from the spear.

"What's the matter? Can't you start to heal yourself?" Sasori pushed her head so that her right cheek was now by the wall. "Or are you too weak?"

"I am not weak. You are weak." The spear dug even more but Sakura didn't stop. "We all have our limits, in case you didn't know." Sasori made the spear come out immediately which caused another cry of pain from her. "You're worse than Orochimaru."

"Worse? I am still alive while he isn't." Sasori moved his hand to the wound, her blood staining his skin. He brought up his hand to look at it, "Same color of blood." _Does he have a fascination for blood or something?_

Sakura felt the liquid on her cheek and tried to push him away but he only pushed her back to the wall hard. Sakura glared at him and thought of shouting for help, knowing that the others would come but he would just make her fight, wound or not.

"Get. Off. Now."

"No."

"Off!" Sakura shouted before she put it all into her shove. She succeeded and gathered chakra immediately in her right hand to punch his chest, missing his core by an inch. Realizing she missed, she tried once more but he rolled out of the way before kicking her legs. She fell down onto the floor and felt him move on top of her back, pinning her hands and feet.

"Damn you to the bottomless pits of hell!"

"Sakura?! What's going on?!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and moved his mouth to her left ear, "Tell your blond friend you had a nightmare or I'll kill him."

"Sakura?!"

"Tell them," he hissed. Sakura let out a low growl. "It's nothing Naruto. I had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

_Idiot!_ "Yes."

"Okay."

Sakura waited till his footsteps disappeared before talking to Sasori. "There, happy? Off-" She started to shake, the poison doing its' work with her body. "You...bastard." Sasori smirked and got up. "I've waited enough. You will now become part of my collection."

.:/- -\:.

And we stop here. I know, horrible cliffhanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hope I kept Sasori in character. I kind of moved out of his usual personality since it was needed. Now, I'm off to bed since I somehow became sleepy. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

How many ladies have been – whoa, wait, that's the wrong intro.. Ahem, I mean, hey everyone! Ya'll ready for the fifth chapter? I can't hear you! No, seriously, I can't. This story is basically two years right after Sakura and Chiyo defeated Sasori. Should of said that in the first chapter, huh? Some events that happened in the manga, like Orochimaru dying from Sasuke's hand is in here while Itachi-yeah.

Oh yeah. No more college for me since it's too difficult for me. So, ya'll get me back! Woohoo! I'll be writing stories along with something else that I like to do to earn some cash. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

This has yet to be beta read so please excuse all mistakes that you will see. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own but me will love you long time if you read. Ye---s, read my pretties.

**Puppet Master of Life – **_**Chapter Five**_

Sakura was scared while she continued to shiver on the ground, whether it was from the poison or what he just said to her, she didn't care. "I will not...be in your stupid collection." A chuckle was her answer before it stopped immediately. Sasori stood up quickly, sensing the other three coming towards the room they were in.

"H'oh? So the blond brat had sensed me and told the others?" He chuckled before continuing, "How smart." Chakra strings once more attached themselves to Sakura's body to pull her up. He ran and jumped through the window, Sakura following him and both of them landed on the bird. Sasori attached strings to the bird's wings with his free left hand and it flapped quickly up into the sky.

"Sakura!" Naruto burst through the door, not caring to slide it, and saw the bird. "You!" He ran toward the window, Kakashi and Sasuke doing the same. Sasori only smirked before making the bird fly faster and since it was shaped like a hawk, it had no problem doing so. Naruto jumped out the window, the other two doing the same, and started to jump from rooftop from rooftop.

Sasori turned to look to his right, watching them following him slowly before turning to look at Sakura. She was laying down beside him, her head away from him and was still shuddering. _I don't see how Kankurou dealt with this. The poison is making it's way throughout my stomach and will soon reach my...no! I will not let it happen!_

Sakura gripped her hands into fists while she clenched her jaw. Muscles buckled a little while she pulled herself up, making Sasori's eyes narrow. _This brat, she doesn't know when to quit._ Pain shot through her like lightning bolts which made her gasp out but still kept on going. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

"I will never let you make me into a lifeless puppet!"

_Such strength..._

It was willpower, not strength. Sakura had one and definitely had a back bone. She wasn't going to let this psychotic bastard make her into a puppet and make other people see that she failed stopping him. The more she thought about it by each second, the more she became pissed. Chakra flared while it fed hungrily upon her rage. Her right hand started to glow, the chakra growing into a point above her knuckles before she wiped her hand horizontally across the chakra strings.

They went back into Sasori's fingers like dogs with tails between their legs. Sasori's eyes widened. He was speechless. _This girl...!_

How intriguing.

"Hm." Sasori smirked. "How interesting."

"You like to talk to yourself, don't you?"

_**SMACK!**_

Sakura's head was forced to turn to her left from the force of the smack of his knuckles against her right cheeks. The wound started to pound from the pain before turning back to him.

"Enough with that tongue of yours," he said in a hiss. How dare she talk to him, Sasori, like that! Sakura glared up at him, "I can see you put your manners in the trash since you hit a woman."

"Only stupid woman get smacked."

Sakura spat at him again. "That's what I think of you." Once more, Sasori wiped it off of his face with his right hand. "All the more to kill you," he said in a low voice that made Sakura's blood boil. He was getting on her nerves once more.

"Kill me?" Sakura smirked, which was bad news. "Only I decide when to die, not **you** nor **anyone** else!" Bringing both of her fists up, she shoved them down upon the puppet weakly. The chakra didn't need extra force to explode throughout the puppet and broke it immediately in half. Sakura felt herself falling down while Sasori attached strings to a tree, shortening them so that he wouldn't skid on the ground.

Sakura luckily fell down on a bush and rolled down upon the ground, her form shivering worse than before. _Naruto, Sasuke...Kakashi...please come in time..._

"I've had enough of your ways escaping from me," Sasori said while walking toward her. Sakura didn't bother to move a muscle while he continued to walk toward her. A huge shuriken blocked his path and made him turn to the right, sensing them.

"Take another step and your toast!"

"I don't have time for you three."

Sasuke drew out his katana, the blade sliding against the sides of the scabbard from the inside. The polished blade glowed in the moonlight while Sasuke put it in front of him diagonally. "You do now, Sasori. Two Sharingan users and one idiot ninja-"

"Hey!"

"-that has the nine tailed fox inside of him will defend Sakura, no matter what. You won't stand a chance."

A chuckle was his answer. "You speak so high of yourself, Sasuke Uchiha." He brought up his right hand to unbutton the cloak once more. "Your brother does as well."

"My brother is dead," said Sasuke in a nonchalant voice.

Sasori smirked, "Good." The cloak fell to the ground, his wings once again coming out with a deadly noise and unfolded like a fan. Kakashi and Sasuke let their eyes activate while Naruto continued his infamous _growl_.

Steel spouts once more came out of Sasori's hands and sent two lines of fire at them. Kakashi jumped to the right while Sasuke and Naruto jumped to the left to dodge the hot flames. With a simple touch of grass and a bark of a tree, the fire hungrily ate it to fuel itself to span out.

Naruto and Kakashi threw three kunai each at him but the fire burned them to nothing. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasori, his right arm going back and landing a punch onto Sasori's left cheek. Since he was unaffected by the pain when he was pushed back by force, his spear shot forward toward Sasuke.

A clang of metal registered in everyone's ears when Sasuke pushed it to his right with his katana before chopping the rope clean with a swipe through it. The spear fell to the ground in a clatter while the rope hung loose. Sasori had gotten back up once more and looked at what Sasuke had done.

"Tch."

"And here I thought you had a large arsenal of weapons." Sasuke moved his sword to his right once more to flick off the poison before gliding his left hand upon the blade. A little smirk appeared while Sasuke chuckled, "You won't win with a mere spear such as that attached to a rope covered with poison."

Sasori could only smirk back at him which made Sasuke narrow his eyes. "You seem to forget, Sasuke Uchiha, that I am a puppet-" Chakra strings attached themselves to the spear and moved his right hand to the right immediately. "-master." Sasuke's brain clicked and right when he disappeared, the spear embedded itself into his right leg. When he reappeared behind Kakashi, he let out a groan of pain.

"Sasuke!"

Sasori pulled the spear and sent it toward Naruto. Kakashi threw a kunai to deflect it before standing in front of his students. _Sakura and now Sasuke have been affected by his poison._ Kakashi recalled what he heard that Sakura had created an antidote. It just so happened that Tsunade kept Sakura's notes and made them for him. She also had someone send it to his house as well as telling him about his mission.

_How did she find out that it was him? It could be anyone with purple gas or poison._

Naruto's eyes became red while his nails became sharp. "You attacked Sakura and now Sasuke." He became even more mad when Sasori chuckled at him before sending flames at them. Naruto picked up Sasuke and jumped away, Kakashi doing so as well but going to where Sakura was.

Sasori glared and let the spouts disappear before pulling Sakura away from Kakashi. "She's mine now." His grey eyes became dark with morbid. "You will not save her nor that Uchiha brat."

Kakashi just stared at Sasori before replying, "Your intention is that much to capture her?"

"Capture her?" Sasori chuckled darkly before replying with a deadly voice, "I'm turning her into a puppet."

A katana flew toward Sasori and embedded itself into his right arm. Sasori ignored it like it wasn't there before looking over at Sasuke who was in his cursed form. "Orochimaru's doing?" Sasuke only glared at him while Naruto did as well beside him. "One Uchiha after another. Too bad he's dead."

Naruto growled, "So that you can make him into a puppet?!"

A harsh laugh came from Sasori but it didn't make the other's flinch at all. "He would never pass as a puppet nor anything else but a low thing that lived."

"Such harsh words," said Sasuke. "Here you are dead set on making Sakura part of your collection while Orochimaru-"

Needles shot out from the spouts this time toward Sasuke, their whole forms being coated with poison. Sasuke and Naruto jumped to the side, both of them going toward Sasori. Kakashi took this chance as well to run toward Sasori, his hand glowing a little with blue sparks.

Sasuke swung his right arm first at Sasori before Naruto would do a high kick at Sasori's chest area. Sasori narrowed his eyes in annoyance while he took both of their hits but when they disappeared, he didn't expect Kakashi at all.

The blue sparks made chirping noises and they became louder and louder before he was hit with it. For once in so long, Sasori felt the emotion of fear running through him when he saw his death coming toward him. The power damaging him was like no other. Blue sparks danced like lightning throughout his body and damaged his container.

Just like any heart, it skipped a beat at that moment while he fell to the ground. It seemed like time went slow while he did so, just like the time he watched the puppets of his parents fall down to the floor when his strings came off.

_...why?_

His form stayed still on the ground while he looked up at the sky. The spear and rope was beside him like ribbon. Kakashi sighed and turned around to walk toward Sakura, leaving Sasori on the floor like a threw away doll.

_Why did I feel fear? It was just like any fight. So, why did I feel it?_

"Is he dead Kakashi?"

"Yes, Naruto."

Sasori's eyes narrowed, his strings sneaking toward Sakura once more. Kakashi had inserted the antidote on her and Sasuke while he had was distracted. One would give up on making her into a puppet but Sasori was not like that. The Third Kazekage was difficult to defeat but he defeated him in result.

Sakura blinked and opened her eyes, "Huh? Why is..."

Sasori's eyes widened. _Just how many antidotes does she have?_ This was outrageous! Here he was trying to make her into a puppet and she kept on getting away! He stood up slowly so not to gain attention while Sakura did as well, still not noticing his strings were attached to her.

"So he's-"

Sasori sent the spear toward Kakashi before pulling Sakura upward. The look on her face was priceless when she realized what was going on. Sasuke knocked the spear away with a kunai before throwing two more at Sasori.

"You said he was dead," shouted Naruto.

Kakashi took out a destruction note and two regular kunai before throwing them toward Sasori. Sakura came down onto the ground and went toward Sasori immediately, throwing four of her own kunai, one destruction note tied. Naruto took this chance to throw four shuriken toward Sasori before throwing his huge one as well.

Sasori thought about jumping but the flying weapons would hit his rope that was laying on the ground still. Letting them hit him was the option before taking them out with his chakra strings and let them fly back to their owners. However, the destruction notes did make their marks but he merely put himself back together. The huge shuriken? He hit it with his blade looking wings.

He seemed to forget Sakura coming toward him though. With a punch on the ground, the rocks moaned and broke underneath the command. Some rocks flew up and she pushed those toward him before disappearing and reappearing behind him. Sasori was hit by the medium sized rocks but didn't expect a kick from Sakura that sent him flying to his left. He broke four trees before the ground slowed him to a stop.

Sasuke appeared above him and pushed his katana through the right area of Sasori's chest. "Looks like you've becoming rigidity, just like a rusty puppet. I was expecting more out of you."

"H'oh? You stabbed the wrong area, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously before twisting his katana to the left and right like they were keys. "I did so for a reason." The others walked up beside Sasori, Naruto on Sasuke's left while Kakashi and Sakura were on his right. "My teacher, Kakashi, said not to kill you."

Sasori's eyebrows went up a little, barely noticeable for someone to catch the emotion of surprise from him. Sakura and Naruto blinked and look at Kakashi.

"Why? He's the source of the poisonous gas," said Sakura.

"He even killed those that came along with us from the village!"

Kakashi looked at the both of the before turning to look at Sasori who looked really...well, funny on the ground. "Sasori, you will be coming with us to Konoha. To tell the Hokage the whereabouts of Akatsuki."

"No use in doing that. I'm no longer a member. They believe I'm dead."

"Sakura and Naruto were told by their previous leader, who pretended to be you, that he received information from your spy, that was in Sound, that the Akatsuki was also after you."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. Kakashi closed his eyes while Naruto and Sakura blinked. Sasuke...well, he didn't do anything. It wasn't surprising to him since it made sense. Puppet master joining your group that liked to make puppets and liked to hide in a huge ass puppet? Come on. That is some crazy shit going on there.

At least he's good looking. Maybe that was why they kept him.

"You can tell us where some of their hideouts are and we'll let you live," said Sasuke. "Although, if you attack any of us, you will be killed."

"Don't even think of using Sakura either," hissed Naruto. "In fact, don't even be near her!"

Kakashi looked at Sasori, "Do we have an agreement?"

Sasori didn't like this one bit but, it was either this or he would be dragged embarrassingly back to their village. If he was still human, his voice would be dry when he said, "Agreed."

"Good. Sasuke, you and I will keep watch on him. We'll be traveling in front with Sasori between us. Naruto, you will be with Sakura a couple feet behind."

"Got it," said Naruto.

"Yes sir," said Sakura.

"Sasuke." Sasuke nodded at Kakashi and pulled his katana out of Sasori's chest. He kept a watchful eye when Sasori stood up, reeling in the rope and put the spear inside with his strings. His blade looking wings folded and there he stood, not causing harm.

Yeah, it was that shocking – even to Sakura.

Sasori brought his cloak toward him and slipped it on, buttoning it with his strings like a lazy cat. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, "Ready?" Both of them nodded before Kakashi turned to Sasuke who only nodded in response. With a look at Sasori, Kakashi jumped back toward the inn they were staying in, Sasori and Sasuke beside him while Naruto and Sakura followed after.

Sakura couldn't help but watch Sasori jump from tree to tree and then rooftop to rooftop in his true form. _No one would even think he has those blade looking wings and a rope that once had a spear. How deceiving but very smart._

It didn't take them long to reach the inn, Sakura being in the same room while Sasori was in the room with Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto were in the same room and off they slept...except for one certain redhead who didn't sleep anymore.

Sasori's pride was very wounded and he hated the feeling just like anyone would. _Making me stay here in the same room. I myself do not need rest...how pointless._

.:/- -\:.

The sun was up and glowed in the sky like a huge light bulb. Those in Konoha were already up, doing the usual. Even Tsunade was doing paperwork – well, _trying_ too.

"Tsunade."

_**Scritch, scritch.**_

"Tsunade?"

_**Scritch, scritch...scritch.**_

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade slammed the pen down which caused Shizune to flinch. Whipping her head toward her, Tsunade glared at her. "_Yes_, Shizune?" Shizune brought up her right hand to rub against her head while smiling nervously, "Eh, sorry for disturbing you, Tsunade but, I have to ask. Why did you send Kakashi those tubes?"

Tsunade's glare disappeared and turned back to the paperwork. "I found Sakura's notes on the antidote it and made it when she and Naruto were on their other mission after I read the request. Their description of the gas was like it was sinister – it should be – but I just wanted to be sure since Sakura did describe the poisonous gas that she went up against Sasori."

Shizune gasped, "Sasori?" Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded, "Ah. He faked his death in front of her and his grandmother."

"Faked...his...death?"

"He's extremely skilled, especially in puppets."

.:/- -\:.

Sasuke kept a sharp eye on Sasori while they jumped from branch to branch back to Konoha. They woke up right after the sun peeked into the sky and left so they could get back to their village so that Sasori wouldn't create more chaos. _I wasn't expecting him to agree to come with us. Then again, I've been away from the village without permission._

"Man, that food we ate was delicious before we left," said Naruto, breaking the silence. Sakura smiled and nodded, "It was very good of them to make them for us so early in the morning. I was very hungry going to bed."

"Gee, I wonder _why_?" Naruto glared daggers in Sasori's back. Sasori of course didn't feel it and even if he could, he would ignore it. Sakura turned her head at Naruto before looking at Sasori's back. She could only laugh, "I just didn't eat-"

"Yeah, because of him capturing you...what? Three times?"

"Four."

"Whatever, he still captured you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "At least it wasn't more than four-" Naruto put his left hand over her mouth to quiet her. He leaned into her ear, "Shh, don't let him hear that since he may capture you again just to piss us off."

_Never thought of that..._ When Naruto pulled his hand away, Sakura looked at him. "You're getting smart, Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto was taken back by her compliment and blushed. He started to laugh like an idiot and-

_**SMACK!**_

"Glk."

_**Hahaha! Naruto, you ran into the tree once more.**_

_Sh-Shut up._

_**Hahaha! Boy, how can not one laugh at your stupidity?**_

_Shut up you damn fox._

Sakura had stopped on a branch and laughed at Naruto. "Naruto. You need to pay attention." The others had stopped. Kakashi's had a smile on his face while Sasuke had a small smile. Sasori? He didn't turn around to see the scene but that laughter of hers did reach his ears. Deep, and I mean way deep, inside of him, enjoyed hearing it. He didn't pick up on it since he was blind to these emotions.

Naruto leaped up, Sakura doing the same and once more, the five of them were jumping from branch to branch.

.:/- -\:.

"Kisame," said Tobi in a sing song voice.

Kisame felt like falling down before turning to his partner, Tobi, with his beady eyes. "What?"

"What do we do now?"

"Kisame, shut your fucking partner up," said Hidan while lowering his three bladed scythe in a threatening way. Kisame laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't, since you're getting worked up by him. I find him highly amusing."

"Then I'll shut up the little shit myself!"

Tobi squeaked and hid behind Kisame. "Tobi didn't do anything." Hidan growled, his teeth clenched while swing his staff. "Shut up you little fuck! I'm tired of you saying "What do we fucking do?""

"Tobi never say that word!" He brought up his hands to his mouth to give a childish image. This only made Hidan more pissed. "Then I'll make you fucking say it!"

"Kisame! Help Tobi!"

Tobi and Hidan started to _dance_ with each other, Tobi using Kisame as a shield and they looked like kids. Or Bambi if you need more of a visual image. Question is, which one was Falene?

Kisame was even more amused, his sharp teeth showing and looked Zetsu. "This is too much fun." Zetsu merely shrugged while Tobi ran out from behind Kisame, Hidan tailing after him. "Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Bullshit!" Hidan swung his three bladed scythe at Tobi while he continued shouting. "You are a fucking idiot – an annoying little shit as well – that doesn't know when to fucking shut up!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"No you're fucking not!"

"Tobi is!"

"Fucking not!"

"Tobi is!"

"We are not supposed to be fucking _good_."

Tobi stopped, his hands coming to his mouth and turned to Hidan quickly. "You mean...we're supposed to be-"

"That's right." Hidan moved his scythe toward Tobi's chin, the tip of the bottom blade touching the skin. "So stop you're "I'm a fucking good boy" shit since it pisses me off."

"Tobi never say-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan kicked Tobi, which caused him to fly and hit the wall of rocks. "You're fucking lucky you're in Akatsuki or I'll swipe your piece of shit body."

Kisame couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "So entertaining." His razor sharp teeth showed once more with a grin.

.:/- -\:.

Sasori and the others were now taking a rest – well, all besides Sasori of course who was bored out of his damn mind. That's saying something too. He couldn't use his chakra strings at all. Talk about strict. The poor guy just sat there on the ground looking at who knows where. It was boring – it was worse than hell itself. He was considering to just killing himself right then and there.

Naruto rubbed his stomach after swallowing the last bit of his meal, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. "That was delicious! Man, I'm stuffed."

"Is that so? Where should I put you? On the dresser? Counter?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at him like a child. This made Sakura and Kakashi chuckle while Sasuke just smirked at Naruto to piss him off even more.

This was going to be a very long night for poor Sasori.

.:/- -\:.

And we shall stop here. Now, some of you may be thinking, "How could Sakura hit that puppet? She was shaking!" Sakura isn't a helpless ninja – woman or not. I would've done the same, even if pain raked through my body from the poison. Of course, she didn't go, WHAM, on it. She just hit it weakly and as Kakashi said, even if just one touch of that chakra, he would still be hit. However, she isn't going to be hitting through all Sasori's attacks with her willpower. That wouldn't be fun at all.

Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up when I'm done. So, if you wish, hit that button to tell me your opinion. I love reading what you all say :D Even if it is constructive criticism. Got to learn someday, right? ;D

Also, don't be surprised if I upload some drabbles of this pairing since they're quite fun to do – especially with these two. If you wish to see one done around a certain theme, tell me and I may do it. I'm going to the five senses by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

I deeply apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Lot of things have come up.

I also like to point out that this story **does** have a plot. I have it all planned out in my mind. So, please, don't put in your review saying that I need to think up of one. However, I appreciate the help.

This has yet to be beta-read. If you wish to help, please tell me. I'm too lazy to search for one. Yes, I'm horrid.

**Edit:** Agh, I made a horrid mistake. All fixed now.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will. Although, if I did, I would surely not put it here since this place is for _fan_fiction.

**Puppet Master of Life – **_**Chapter 6**_

The whole rest time that this group did was chatter, eat, and then sleep. Sasori just watched in a bored expression like a doll. But now? My word, it was infuriating. "Tch." Why did he agree? He should've said no since right now, he was thinking of going back on his word...

It would be their own fault for trusting one such as _him_, an S-rank ninja from the Village of Sand, a well known puppet master – which he loved to say – and had over two hundr-oh wait, now it was fifty, thinks to that damn brat and his grandmother.

Sasori wasn't too happy about that. Sure, it was easy making them but getting the supplies? He couldn't just walk in and go, "I'm here to get supplies for making more puppets for my collection. Oh, and in case you don't know, this cloak and _awesome_ nail polish makes me as the Akatsuki even though they believe that I'm _dead_."

He crossed his arms over his chest while doing the same with his right over his left ankle in a childish manner. Sasori would've huffed but the boredom hauled that emotion over like an eighteen wheeler. So, what would he do now? He was definitely _not_ going to stay like this. With a smirk, he guided his strings to his puppet scroll.

./-+-\:.

"Tsunade, you should rest." Shizune was deeply worried for her since she didn't even take a break reading this document. It was, of course, important but she couldn't help but try and talk some...sense inside Tsunade.

Tsunade of course kept her attention on the paper before sighing. She was getting tired and her eyes were drooping dangerously. "Tsunade?" She watched her friend jolt with a shocked expression before looking at Shizune. "Mm? What?" Her eyes were blinking to keep herself awake even though they wanted to close from the horrid light.

Shizune put her left hand on her waist while turning her body a little toward her friend. "You really need rest Tsunade, better yet, until it is morning."

Tsunade sighed, "You're right. This document has been getting my attention. Ever since that poison attack, trading supplies have been behind. They even found a wagon broken." It was the same one that Sasori made Sakura attack.

Shizune gave her a nod and helped Tsunade up and lead her to the room.

./-+-\:.

"Now, this is interesting," said Kisame. "I heard of someone attacking the Land of Grass with _poison_ which forced them to make a green house."

Hidan whipped his head toward him while Kakuzu counted his money. "Poison?!" Kisame smirked and chuckled, "Grand entrance. Maybe I should do the same with a tidal wave." A dark chuckle came from him while his razor teeth showed.

"Kisame," said Zetsu. "How do you know this?" The blue skinned ninja looked at the plant like ninja while keeping his smirk upon his mouth. "Heard it from someone traveling. They said the poison was a purple color with fog."

Tobi clapped his hands, "Oh, oh! I think I know the answer Kisame!" He started to wave his hand like a kid which made Hidan send a glare at the upbeat member of the group. Tobi just waved his hand even more. Kisame just kept watching him before chuckling.

"Then _tell_ us."

Tobi made a sound in triumphant before answering, "It's so easy! It's teacher!"

Kisame blinked, "Who?"

"Teacher!"

"Deidara," guessed Hidan. Kakuzu shook his head, "He was known for explosives, Hidan." Hidan twirled his scythe in thought, making Kakuzu duck while _still_ counting the money.

"Sasori," stated Zetsu.

Tobi nodded and clapped again, "That's right Zetsu, that's right!" Kisame shook his head in amusement.

Hidan now had a sly smirk, "So...he isn't part of the Akatsuki, _right_?" An evil thought was going inside of his head. "No, if he doesn't have a ring, he _isn't_ part of the group," said Kakuzu in a matter-of-fact manner while putting the money in a box.

"Excellent," Hidan said while his features become more evil – if that could happen.

./-+-\:.

The sun peeked over the horizon, slowly rising while giving some little light to scare away the darkness that helped others to sleep and hunt. Naruto was the first one up, groaning while he pulled himself up. Blinking his eyes, they finally focused on the first place they landed: Empty spot where Sasori was supposed to be.

"What?!" Naruto immediately shot onto his feet and looked around.

_**Haha. You all thought he was going to stay?**_

_Shut up fox, now is _not _the time._ Naruto heard something click and turned around and that's when he saw it – er, _him_.

Sasori was sitting crossed legged while working on a puppet, calculating it while moving it in a experimental manner like a scientist would with a skeleton model. While he did this, his face remained the same blank look. Naruto blinked out of his trance and stomped toward him, "Hey!"

The ex-Akatsuki member paid no attention to Naruto and kept working away. He was always like this, even if people were talking to him. You could call it getting into the zone or...well, just ignoring people.

Could be both with Sasori involved.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

Clicks of wood was his only answer with some twisting noises with a screw driver. Naruto felt his eye muscle twitch but huffed before going back, seeing the others wake up. Sasuke also noticed the missing Sasori and shot up. Naruto just pointed to where he was behind him. Sasuke and the others followed his finger and saw Sasori kept on working on his puppet.

"I thought he would actually flee," said Sasuke.

With a final click, Sasori stood up and his puppet started to float. He let it hang on his right shoulder like a monkey would. Sakura tilted her head while she studied his profile. Any female would agree with each other that he was beautiful. Not like cliché beautiful but deadly beautiful. As much as she hate to admit it, he was attractive but she wasn't going to throw herself all over him like she did with Sasuke.

Not like she would with Sasuke anymore. He'd became more like a brother, just like Naruto.

Sakura turned to her sleeping bag and bent down to roll it. _Thank goodness I'm not doing that anymore. Looking back, I feel so embarrassed. Ino and I were like hungry animals._ Not the best thing to compare with but that's how ridiculous it was.

When everyone was finished packing, including Sasori sealing the puppet inside his scroll once more, they got into the order they were before. Kakashi jumped up, Sasori and Sasuke going immediately after him before Naruto and Sakura did.

"I wonder what that old hag is going to do when Sasuke comes back," pondered Naruto. Sakura turned to him with a frown. "Most likely question him. May put him in that place too for his actions."

Naruto blinked, "Eh? That place?! He could get out easily."

Sakura blinked and laughed, "True. We'll just see, won't we?" Naruto nodded and looked ahead, seeing the others. "Heh, I also wonder what they'll do with _him_." Sakura looked ahead as well, looking at their backs before focusing on Sasori's back. "Probably question him."

"Ha! The old hag is sure going to have fun getting information out of him," Naruto said while laughing. Sakura shook her head while having a small smile upon her mouth. "You're horrible Naruto." Naruto chuckled at her teasing sentence.

"Sasuke." The dark haired boy looked over at Kakashi. "You know you will be questioned by the ANBU as well as put in that facility."

Sasuke nodded, "I know." They both hopped on the tree branch along with Sasori. "Sasori, you will as well."

Sasori didn't say anything in return, not bothering to waste his...breath on it. "Sasuke."

"I'll be fine. Hm, who knows, maybe Naruto will make Tsunade change her mind."

Kakashi blinked at Sasuke's humor. It could happen. "Don't get your hopes up, Sasuke." He looked over at Sasori. _iHopefully he will answer the ANBU without difficulty now that he's no longer in the Akatsuki../i_

./-+-\:.

"I hope they come safely," said Shizune. Tsunade was leaning against her left hand while he read the parchment before closing her eyes and looking up at her. "Kakashi won't let anything happen to them."

"Yes...but, with that puppet master, I just can't help but worry."

"That's perfectly normal." Yes, even she was worried as well. "Which reminds me, get the ANBU ready Shizune. They'll be here soon."

Shizune bowed and walked out to call them with the hawk while Tsunade leaned against her chair and turned to the side to look out the huge windows. It won't be long now...

./-+-\:.

"Hey Sakura! Look, look!" Naruto had gotten two thick leaves and put them where his eyebrows were and started posing. "Hahaha! You can never go wrong with the power of youth! Heheheh!" Sakura laughed while shaking her head. "Naruto, stop that."

"I'm not Naruto! I am...er...The Youth Instructor!" Bringing up his left hand, he put it near his mouth before pulling it away with a "DING" coming from his mouth to represent the sparkle. Sakura laughed once more. Naruto brought up his lands and let go of the leaves. "I haven't see him and Lee in a while."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, they've been busy as well."

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura, we're getting close," said Kakashi while looking behind him. They both gave a nod so that they would get closer to them. Naruto kept his eye on Sasori, even if the others were there to stop him.

Naruto certainly didn't like anyone hurting their friends – much less turning them into a puppet.

The familiar looking arched door finally came into view and they didn't stop to a walk either. Who knew what Sasori would do? So, Kakashi lead them toward the building that Tsunade was. They stayed upon the rooftops before landing in front of the door. Kakashi went ahead, Sasori following while Sasuke was behind him. Naruto and Sakura were behind Sasuke.

They passed people who moved away while looking at Sasori. Shock was upon their faces since they believed him to be older.

Kakashi knocked upon the door when he came to it. "Come in," said Tsunade while pulling up the edge of a paper to continue reading. When she looked up, she couldn't help her eyes widened slightly at what she saw. She regained her self control before putting her hands down on the desk, "So...you came back safe and sound I see?"

"Yes. Although, there were some other things that I will say in my report," said Kakashi. Tsunade nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, you realize that you will be questioned by why you left the village to go toward Orochimaru."

Sasuke gave her nod. "I understand."

"Good." Tsunade's eyes moved toward Sasori. "So, you're Sasori? Based on what Sakura told me two years ago, you fit the description. Red hair, brown-grey eyes, doll looking form and, of course, the Akatsuki cloak. Appearance in age is in your teens. Probably fifteen or sixteen."

Sasori couldn't help the right corner of his mouth curve upright, "That's only _one_ of my appearances."

"One?" Tsunade blinked while the others looked at Sasori with widened eyes, even Sasuke.

"Impossible."

Sasori almost let out a snort. "Woman, it's quite possible for someone such as myself."

_No wonder he escaped back then. He hid himself so well too the past years._ Sakura kept her eye on Sasori in front of her.

"So I see," said Tsunade.

Blurs appeared behind Sasuke, making her look back at him. "They will take you, Sasuke, and ask you the questions." Sasuke didn't need to be told who was going to. It was quite obvious at their chakra level. He felt hands upon his shoulders before disappearing with them somewhere unknown.

"As for you, Sasori. I will be questioning you myself." Tsunade looked at the others. "You all may go." They nodded and bowed before walking out of the room. "You too Shizune. Just guard the door."

Shizune bowed with a "yes" before walking out, closing the door behind here.

Tsunade looked at Sasori with a studying look, Sasori doing the same. They were both higher ranked ninjas, Tsunade clearly having the upper hand, and Sasori was no fool to pull of anything to get himself killed.

"Let's make this quick and easy, Sasori. It all depends on how you cooperate."

Sasori didn't say a word. He didn't have to since he was in agreement. Tsunade leaned against the chair casually, her back aching from sitting up. "You are not in the Akatsuki anymore, correct?"

"Correct."

"They see you as dead, correct?"

"Correct."

"Do you know anything that can help us defeat them?"

A tricky question but Sasori answered it easily.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you-"

"This is meaningless. I'll just tell you everything I know."

Tsunade grinned that made him realize what just happened. _So, she planned me to say that._ "That makes the situation a lot easier, Sasori."

"By faking my so called _death_, they believe I'm dead but they should already figure it out by what they hear about my poison gas. Those I know that are left is the leader, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame."

"Very nice. Now. What I need to know is that if you, Sasori, wish to help us when they come, I will allow it. No doubt they will come _here_ to search for you and in result, disrupt the town just like Orochimaru did."

Sasori's eye muscles twitched at the mentioned name of his ex-Akatsuki partner. What a fool that serpent was.

"So, what do you say, Sasori?"

Joining Konoha would be quite a nuisance with everyone around him but if he did, he wouldn't be locked up and could get back at Akatsuki since they were thinking of killing him eventually. He had no idea why...

"It's been a while since I was in a village under orders."

Tsunade smiled, "So it's a yes. I don't need to tell you what a wise choice it was. But, before I let you go, I need to tell you where you're staying and who to contact."

Sasori felt like groaning. W_omen_.

./-+-\:.

"Thank you for answering us Sasuke Uchiha but since you have went against the rules of the village, we have to put you in the facility Not for life, merely twenty days."

_Could be worse_, he thought with a shrug before finding himself disappearing once more with the ANBU. Honestly, if it was _this_ easy, he would've come back sooner. Thanks to him killing Orochimaru – and really who wouldn't? -, there was hardly any charge on him by going to the enemy.

It was mostly for the powers, which he gladly showed them as proof.

./-+-\:.

Blood splattered upon the grass while the slick sound of it squirting from the flesh filled the air. Hidan spat at the body. "Tch, Jashin wouldn't even let me sacrifice this piece of trash." He twirled his scythe in the air to send the droplets of blood off of the sharp blades upon the trees, bushes and grass.

"Stop dawdling Hidan."

"Oi! You really piss me off, Kakuzu! Learn some patience, you old man!"

"I'm not the one with grey hair."

"It's dark silver! Not fucking grey!" Hidan threw his scythe toward Kakuzu who merely dodged it easily. With a pull on the rope, it came flying back into Hidan's hand easily. "Stay still and let me kill you, you fucker!"

"You're wasting time. Don't you want to kill Sasori?"

Now that made Hidan smirk and brought his scythe over his right shoulder, easily keeping it there. "But of course," he said with a sick grin that seemed feral. "Wonder if he's the squealing type or fighting type."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan. "Do you _really_ need an answer to that?"

"Heh. Just making sure. Hopefully he'll fight more than that fucking Tobi that took his place." He started to imitate Tobi, pretending to be good and his voice in an higher octave. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't do bad things! What if I cut you? Tobi would be a bad boy if Tobi does so!" Hidan let out a growl while taking hold of the handle of his scythe with his other hand, not even caring if he got scraped by the blade. "Tch, pisses me off," he said in his normal voice.

"Anyone can put more fight than that blabbering fool. How he got admitted in, is beyond me."

"Heheh. Whatever. I can't wait to tear Sasori apart. Maybe he'll show more expressions that his usual serious one. Although, may be hard since he's shorter than a teenager."

./-+-\:.

"Here we are. You will stay in this room Sasori. A change of clothes is inside. We will burn that cloak immediately so they will not track you if they come here. I don't need to tell you what is making this room safe since I'm sure you can tell yourself. I'll take my leave now." Tsunade walked out without letting Sasori have a word come out his mouth.

With a roll of his eyes, he looked at the room. Simple but with books and a dresser that was covered with nothing. The bed was made and was clean. He started to unbutton the cloak before turning to see who had just walked in.

"Here is your – oh! Terribly sorry," said a surprised Shizune. "Didn't mean to intrude. Here's your scroll after we confiscated it, just in case."

With a flick of his wrist and a guide of his chakra strings, he put it upon the dresser. The door clicked behind him and he felt the seals upon it come alive once more. More buttons came undone and he let it fall to the floor before stepping out of it. An eyebrow rose up when he looked upon the clothing in closer inspection. _A vest?_

Strange. Why would they give a vest to him?

Underneath it was a simple black fishnet, a black shirt, and black socks. "Hmm." Not bad. He'd have to give them that. Taking the vest off the other clothes, he put on the fishnet that was actually long sleeve and put on the shirt on top of that. He still didn't wish to put on the vest. These were used by...well, he _was_ an S-ranked ninja.

Someone came in once more. "Yo." Kakashi watched how Sasori turned toward him before looking at the vest. "You might want to put that on, Sasori. It'll be easier to blend in so that others will know you're not a student since you surpass the teachings we have here. Also, you need to come with me outside to show you around."

"Kakashi!" Someone ran full force, making the ground seem to quiver before it stopped. "Heheh! I see you weren't beat."

"Gai."

"Yes?" Gai looked at Sasori and bowed. "So this is Sasori. Heard you're with us now. Hahaha! I bet it's better than the Sand eh?"

"Gai."

"Ah, I see you have the vest as well. I've been told you're an S-rank. Very good for a man young as yourself, haha!"

"Gai."

"Hm? What?"

He was answered with someone pulling his ear to drag him away. "Ahh! Tenten! That hurts!" Kakashi coughed and looked back at Sasori while rubbing his spiky hair and smiled. "Let's go."

./-+-\:.

"Sakura!"

Sakura blinked and turned toward the familiar voice. "Ah, Ino." The blond ninja ran toward her, "You're back without a scratch. Bet you showed them, heheh," she ended with a raise of a fist.

"Eh...something like that. Had help of course." Ino and she were on better terms. She was quite glad too but they still had their competitive moments. "How has your training been going, Ino?"

"Great! Hey," she said with a hinting tone. "How about I show you?"

"Ohh? Think you beat me, Ino?"

"Always a chance," Into said with a smirk.

"Heh," said Sakura. "Just don't say I cheated when I haven't"

"When do I say that," asked Ino while bring her arms up innocently. Sakura's right eyebrow twitched, "Don't pretend not to know, Ino-pig."

"Eh?! What'd you say?!"

"Becoming deaf?" Thanks to her encounters with Sasori, her counter attacks had become quicker. It was like putting icing on a cake.

"We'll settle this at the training area!"

"You're on," said Sakura with a smirk.

./-+-\:.

"There is the noodle shop, weapon shop, the scho-"

Two running figures past by them. Sasori and Sakura locked gazes that set time to slow down. He was looking on with amusement. Time kicked back in and made them shoot off like a bullet, causing Kakashi to put his hand over his eyes like the sun was too bright for his eyes. "Ah, they're at it again."

Sasori said nothing. Kakashi sighed mentally. _This guy is awfully quiet. Even more than Itachi and Sasuke_ "So, Sasori..." He decided to say something that would interest the redhead. "Wish to go see those two compete? It's not real, just competitive nature. Can be quite interesting since they both know how to control their chakra." _Ino is still new though...but she's learning fast, as well as Sakura._

"No."

"Hm? That's too bad. Well then, perhaps I should offer my training then. Since Akatsuki is coming, you'll no doubt have some...difficulty with short range attacks. Using those attacks with your current ones can be a powerful combination."

"As I said before, I have more than one appearances. This allows me to easily switch to another like I did before."

"What will happen if you run out? You need to be able to block attacks that uses force. You have huge amount of chakra. Thanks to what Sakura told me, you can control one hundred with that generator inside you."

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head toward Sasori to give him his full attention. "The generator only makes strings."

"Ah, they may be strings but once you gather them in your hands, you can morph them into something else. How does this...shell of yours last against hard combat?"

Sasori smirked, "Why don't you find out?"

./-+-\:.

"Ah..ah! Ah choo!" Sakura sniffled and blew into another tissue before throwing it lazily toward the half full trash can. "Ahh," she groaned. "Of all the times to catch a cold."

"Ah, damn. Looks like we're out of soup Sakura."

'Oh, don't worry about it da-ah ah-...I'm – ah choo!" Sakura sniffled once again while rubbing her nose. "I'll go get it."

"Eh? Sakura? Are you crazy?!"

"I need fresh air anyway."

"Be careful!"

Sakura closed the door and sneezed when she took four steps outside. She let out another groan. "Damn cold. How'd I get it anyway?" She looked up, seeing the sunsetting in the horizon that caused the leaves upon the trees surrounding the village to look like silhouettes. Looking around, she tried to located in the mini map inside her head to remember where to buy the soup from.

"Ah," she said with a snap with her fingers. "This way." She walked by people, smiling as best she good in afternoon greeting. It was great to be back home. When she finally came upon the store, she pushed the cloth that hung in the entrance to walk inside.

"Oh, Sakura! You look pale."

Sakura blinked. "Ah, well, I did catch a cold."

The owner laughed, "The one that comes while hot? Such a mystery isn't it?"

"Yes. Do you have any of the soup we usually buy?"

"Mm...no. 'fraid we're out. We have this one. Has chicken."

Sakura looked at the price tag and smiled, "That'll do." She handed the money over and took the bag. The owner waved with a smile, "Thank you Sakura. Be sure to come again and I hope you feel better."

"Thank you very much!" Sakura walked out of the shop, a yawn coming out. "I didn't realize that mission made me sort of exhausted." She smiled at someone passing by and kept walking. "Eh? Wait a minute..." She didn't notice these buildings at all. "Oi, I live in this town for so long that I let a cold get me lost? How em-"

"-humorous," said a dark voice with a chuckle. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Get down from the roof. Or better yet, stop following me."

"How about neither?"

"Then stay there like a statue."

Another chuckle came from them that caused shivers go up her spine. _Does he _have_ to chuckle like that?_ "I fail to see what's so funny, _Sasori_."

The redhead appeared in front of her and made her surprised. "Eh?! How'd you - You couldn't do that before!"

"Let's just say a scarecrow taught me how."

"Scare...cro-" _What?!_ "Kakashi?! He taught you!" _Kakashi, you idiot!_ "That – ah choo!" _Eh, forgot I had this. Looks like it's going away._

Sasori made a disgusted face. Yes, he didn't feel but it was gross nonetheless to have someone's snot on you. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Sorry," she said while sniffing and rubbing her nose. "Got a cold."

She watched that same ol' eyebrow lift up and before he could ask, she explained. "It's a short sickness, usually one to a whole week of feeling miserable. Sometimes you'll sneeze or cough. Isn't fun and I think I know why you don't know since you lived in a place where you don't get one. Speaking of which, were the beds made out of sand?"

"No."

"So, what else did Kakashi teach you?"

"Basics of hand-to-hand combat."

Sakura blinked. "Really?"

Sasori wanted to groan. She really was more annoying with having this so called "cold" of hers. "I must leave."

"Oh, right. Forgot you were staying at the Hokage building. Night!" Sakura decided to jump on the rooftops to get home quicker, using the technique that Sasori used earlier.

_She...forgot?_ How odd. Surely one wouldn't forget something at that? Then again, this was the brat that got the best of him – by an inch. If it weren't for his grandmother, she wouldn't be alive at all.

A smirk appeared on his mouth. The old fool of a woman must be rolling in her grave by now. Yes, he did agree to help them with Akatsuki but they didn't say anything relating to Sakura at all.

./-+-\:.

A fist connected with Sakura's blocking arm. Tsunade was once again training with her and Ino. Kunai, shuriken, explosives, anything you could think of, was being used to make Sakura dodge all. It was needed for a medic-ninja to stay alive before treating the others.

Sakura blocked Tsunade's fists and kicks before moving her body to try and land one on the woman's stomach. It was blocked by a shove that Sakura used to make her body spin and dodge the next moves before going on her hands and push off of them. Tsunade smiled, "Good, good Sakura."

Ino drank more of the water while watching the show. It was pretty amazing and far she and Sakura had gone – especially Sakura. She had to admit that Sakura was pretty useless in the beginning relying only on certain amount of weapons or her abilities to dodge that were quite slim against quick opponents. But now? Could put a bullet to shame.

./-+-\:.

Sasori sent his newest puppet once more toward Kakashi. It was built narrower than the ones before, but it still held deadly weapons hidden. Swords, shuriken, needles, kunai embedded pole, and blades. It kept Kakashi on his toes and when he got too close to Sasori, Sasori would dodge. Not by the spear, but with his left or right arm while _still_ guiding his strings. It was indeed a deadly combo.

He still couldn't quite do the punches since it would cause his shell to eventually break but dodging was enough. Thanks to his quick flexes, it made him like a agile feline.

Kakashi jumped away from the attacking puppet. "You catch on well."

"Tch." Sasori brought back his puppet, letting it float. "It's very easy with this...body."

"That spear can also be used." Kakashi grinned underneath the mask. "I'm willing to bet that you're the first puppet master to actually dodge like that and still would have the advantage. Hiding your core is also the key so they will think you will bleed."

Sasori smirked, "That's one thing different about this shell than the others. It has tiny tubes attached beneath the skin like material. When cut, all I need to do is push the so fake blood from the extra flask."

Kakashi brought up his head. _Creative...and smart. With someone like him, it's possible._ "Excuse the horrible words used but: Very ninja-like of you, Sasori."

./-+-\:.

That's good enough for this chapter. Plot thickens, no? Got kinda bumpy in some places – least I think so – but I hope it was all understandable. If you're confused, just ask.

I decided to give Sasori deadly moves since he needed it, especially when going against those who will practically cream him if he lets his guard down even for a second. I'm looking at you Hidan, heheh. Now he can move quickly and not be stuck like a normal puppet master.

And yes, I know, I'm horrid at updating. It's a bad, bad, **bad**, habit of mine that I need to stop. But hey, at least I didn't abandon you all. I certainly won't give this story up at all. It's the only story I have that actually has a plot. Least I hope so. Hope you all enjoyed!

Oh yeah, I have read the latest of Naruto manga and what the hell? Sasuke seems so fucking out of character now! Yes, I know it's Kishimoto writing but...I just want to stab him.

Repeatedly. (I've always hated him.) I like the one I write more since he has a _brain_.


	7. Chapter 7

Eh heh, hey guys. Remember me? Been a heck of a long time since I updated. As you may know, life does get in the way as well as lovely distractions. I sometimes even forget to work on my stories.

I'm terrible, aren't I?

I'm still looking for someone to beta read. If you want to do it, contact me! As of now, this chapter has not been beta read so please excuse any mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I wish I did, along with a puppet, a pony, dogs, cats, your soul, and a dragon.

**Edit:** Made two mistakes that are now fixed.

**Puppet Master of Life – **_**Chapter 7**_

"Ah-Ahchoo!" Sakura still had the blasted cold from yesterday and she didn't feel good at all. She groaned miserably while sniffing her stuffy nose. It had been a nightmare to fall asleep since it got even worse. With a groan, she put her head on the table. Her father looked at her while cooking breakfast.

"Sakura? You shouldn't push yourself if you're sick."

"But-"

"No buts. Go and get some rest. I'll bring you some soup and water."

Sakura got up and wobbled a little bit while walking to her room. Her father scratched his head before sighing. "Getting a cold at this time of the year."

**./-+-\:.**

Seven kunai embedded themselves into the ground after a blurred figure dodged. The figure went toward the attack with a sword but that was soon met with one as well. The sound of metal against metal clanged in the air before both of them were like a blur going this way and that. They blocked each others attack without hesitation.

It was like music. Pardon the cliche metaphor.

"Not bad, Sasori."

Sasori smirked before explosives sounded off beside the other. It was no surprise they escaped so easily. Strings guided a puppet toward the other figure with weapons bared like a dragon's jaw ready to snack upon its' prey.

The figure poofed into smoke but that didn't make Sasori surprised either. "Expected from one such as you...Kakashi." His brown grey eyes moved to the left so that he could look at silver haired ninja.

"You've improved your short distance Sasori. But, may I ask something from you?"

Sasori summoned his puppet back into his scroll before turning his head toward Kakashi. He didn't need to answer for Kakashi to continue.

"Why did you decide to team up with Konoha?"

Sasori stared at Kakashi who simply stared back. The wind blew against them but it was not enough to distract them.

With a smirk that made him look arrogant, Sasori answered him, "Even I don't know."

Kakashi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before walking out of the forest toward Sasori. "You may know this but we will need your help when they, the Akatsuki, does come. That is why I trained you. You're the first puppet master to have short distance attacks."

"Don't think I can stand them off of my own."

"Of course not. You will have back up. Naruto and Sakura."

Sasori lifted an eyebrow. Kakashi knew why. "You will have them back you up because you three balance each other out. It's indeed quite shocking to realize. They may look young - as ironic as that sounds - but they know how to fight, which I'm sure you know with Sakura."

Sasori smirked. "Yes, I know."

**./-+-\:.**

"Hidan, are you finished yet?"

Hidan had killed more people on the way to their target since Hidan had so _nicely_ volunteered to go after Sasori that Kakuzu had no other choice but to go with him. So, there was the idiot, in Kakuzu's words, laying down on his back in the circle _once_ again.

"No, I'm not fucking finished yet so stop your whining!"

"Could have fooled me-"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Kakuzu sighed, "Must you whine and _must_ you do this every single time you kill someone? We're already two days late."

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry, Mr. I-must-be-on-fucking-time but may I remind your stupid self why I fucking do this?!"

Kakuzu really needed to find earplugs and since he couldn't kill the bastard, he was surprised he hadn't gone completely and utter mad by now.

"Suit yourself," he said before walking without Hidan.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Kakuzu didn't answer, which made Hidan become crazy-mad. "Damn you to hell! Get your fucking ass back here right now! Hey! I know you can fucking hear me!"

**./-+-\:.**

"Ugh." Sakura was in bed and had finished eating the food her father sent her, along with some medicine. "Of all times to get sick." She whipped her head to the sound of footsteps outside the door and smiled when her father came in.

"How was the food, Sakura?"

"Good. Thank you, father. I'm still feeling dizzy." Sakura felt his hand upon her head, patting it before brushing it with his fingers. "Get some rest," he said with a smile before taking the tray and headed back downstairs after closing the door shut.

Sakura took in a breath before letting it back out before the beckons of sleep pulled her from reality.

**./-+-\:.**

A tag exploded on contact of the ground while a figure blocked the smoke from their eyes with their wrists and squinted to watch their opponent. Another kunai soon whizzed toward them quickly but a simple jump to the side dodged it but what they didn't expect was three more coming. The figure made a poof sound when the weapons made the target.

"Great job Sasori. You're getting better." Kakashi walked out from his hiding place behind a tree while Sasori also stepped out from the opposite.

"I believe we can take a break." Well, mostly Kakashi since Sasori didn't really need to take them. Sasori just smirked, "Mainly you need a break."

Kakashi just smiled before chuckling before walking towards the noodle place. When Kakashi was out of sight, the Sasori that had walked out crumpled into sand since Sasori was already on his way else where.

It was obvious to where he was going to those who knew what happened the days before.

Meanwhile, Sakura's sickness was getting better all thanks to Naruto bringing ramen to her. It had soothed her throat with it's hot liquid and the taste was delicious.

It seemed like food tasted heavenly than before when you were sick.

Sakura slurped on a noddle, causing it to splash some of the liquid on her chin and nose. Naruto had seen it and laughed but chocked a bit while doing so since he was slurping more than one noddle, as per usual.

"Careful Naruto."

Naruto just waved his chopsticks at her, "It takes a lot more than this to actually choke me."

Sakura snorted, "You pig." She smiled while Naruto just did his famous smile at her. "Thanks again for the ramen, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Sakura. I just couldn't let you go a day without it, heheh."

Sakura shook her head while she slurped more noodles from the bowl. She was so glad she and Naruto were friends. At first, he seemed...

She couldn't quite put her finger on it since her view of him changed so much. It's like she couldn't believe what she thought of him when she first saw him.

The smile disappeared from her face while she thought about it. Had she ever said sorry? Did she need to? Maybe Naruto knew already?

Naruto had noticed her frown and slurped up the last bits of noodles. "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura looked down at her bowl for a while before looking up at Naruto. Maybe she was thinking too much?

"Hello? Sakura? It's me, Naruto," he said while moving his arms around to get her attention.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I know. Just...thinking."

Naruto leaned in suspiciously, "That frown said something else. Still sad over Sasuke?"

Now that earned a glare from Sakura. "Sasuke?! I still feel like punching him a hundred feet in the ground - maybe more! - considering what he did when he left." Sakura crossed her arms on her chest and huffed, "Really, knocking me out and left me on a bench."

Naruto laughed nervously. Sakura still had her temper but it rarely came out - unless he provoked her. It was better seeing her this way rather than frowning. "Heh, yeah. Sasuke can be-"

"A huge jerk."

That wasn't even close but it was as far as she would go.

Naruto brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck, "At least he's back, no?" Sakura just glared at him like an idiot. "I'll take that as a no," said Naruto before sighing.

Truth was, Sakura was glad but her anger directed at him was far more.

"Well, I got to go train now. See you tomorrow Sakura," said Naruto while getting up before leaving. Sakura waved at him before closing the door and cleaned up.

"Hmph, didn't even help." Despite those words, a small smile was on her lips while she took the dishes to the sink and washed them.

With the last dish going into the drying tray, Sakura wiped her hands on the rag hanging nearby before cleaning up the rest of the things on the table.

She was so busy that she didn't see the figure that had come into the house silent as a mouse. "What a rude friend you have," they said while smirking, knowing full well how Sakura would react.

Sakura halted at her actions of washing the server bowl that had held the noodles before she put them away. That voice mocked her in thinking that she would snap.

"You're quite pathetic if you're thinking you'll get a rise out from me, " she said before continuing on cleaning the bowl. Sasori closed in his eyes in amusement while his chakra strings seemed to slither toward her like a snake before it would attach themselves on her elbows.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise before the sound of a bowl clattering upon the other dishes made her cringe. "Would you stop using your chakra strings on me? Especially if I have something that is fragile in my hands." Sakura had said the last part with irritation.

She had lost count on how many times he had done this...not like she was doing so before.

"Why are you here anyway," asked Sakura before she turned around to face him while leaning against the counter. She would've crossed her arms but some certain man wasn't going to let her.

"Do I need a reason?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but stopped before snapping at him, "Yes. People do things for a reason."

Sasori lifted an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure about that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes while making an irritated groan. "Must you answer back with questions all the time?"

A smile sneaked it's way on Sasori's lips, no doubt in amusement. "Yes, why do you do as such?"

Sakura glared at him. "You're annoying." Before Sasori could reply back with another sentence to annoy her even more, a bird's call gained Sakura's and his attention.

**./-+-\:.**

"Konoha, the place of the nine tailed kid," said a smirking Hidan while he and Kakuzu came upon the huge walls. "And that puppet master," finished Kakuzu.

"Ha! Hitting two birds with a stone," he said before swinging his scythe down to make the wall crumble. Since they were both immortal, they didn't even bother to hide.

It was time to do what Akatsuki did best: Kick major ass.

**./-+-\:.**

Sakura had rushed upstairs while Sasori looked out the window from where he stood.

Just what was going on?

When he heard footsteps come down the stairs, Sakura was in her attire and headband before running toward the Hokage building where the others were gathering to get instructions.

The clone crumpled into sand while the real Sasori was on his way as well since he was, indeed curious. When he heard an explosion to his right, he halted sharply before looking at the direction. Sasori stayed low while the smoke cleared.

Seemed like some buildings had gotten damaged while the wall got most of it. When he saw Hidan and Kakuzu, he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't really on equal terms on any team members, besides Deidara - who was dead.

There was no doubt they had probably heard that he was here as well as the boy who held the nine tailed fox within him.

Immediately, he would go toward them to have a distraction. While he did so, he summoned two of his puppets. One was a different bird shaped for speed and air to ground attacks while the other was his father.

Sasori guided the bird toward both of them. He had seen Kakuzu in action before but not Hidan. He knew that, unlike he, they were considered as immortals.

Hidan swung his scythe toward the bird, which moved out of the way quickly. "Damnit, fucking weapon is so god damn slow." Kakuzu wanted to rub his temples. It was just not fair - ha - that he was partnered up with this whining and loud man.

"So, how are you liking your new home, Sasori?!" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had said - more like shouted - this question.

Sasori didn't answer and opened the compartment to send needles to them. They were coated in a brand new poison and only he himself knew the antidote. They shot out of the puppet like a machine gun and it was no surprise that Hidan and Kakuzu dodged them.

While they were busy with that, he would send his other puppet towards them. The hands moved to the sides to leg out blades. One got Hidan in the back, which caused him to get pissed off.

"That fucking hurts!" Hidan would try and reach behind him to get the blade but Sasori just pulled it out before guiding the puppet away. Hidan's expression was the infamous one that he made when he went over the edge.

Kakuzu felt like sighing since it meant more whining from Hidan.

"Do you know how much that hurts? You're fucking dead! Dead I tell you!"

Yup, the good ol' whining. Sasori just kept on smirking - mostly in amusement - which made Hidan even more pissed.

"You little shit, you think this is fucking funny?! I'll rip out your fucking intestines and swirl you the fuck around!"

Kakuzu cleared his throat, "He doesn't have any Hidan."

"Lungs then!"

"Not that either."

"Bones?"

"Not even that."

"What the fucking hell?!"

Sasori guided the blade even further into Hidan still with that annoying smirk upon his lips. Obviously, it made Hidan even more pissed off but that's what Sasori wanted.

"Fucking kid! I'll kill your sorry fucking ass!"

Kakuzu interrupted once more. "He's not a kid either."

"What the fuck? He clearly is one of those bratty fucking kids!"

Sasori chuckled, "Age clearly has nothing to do with it." His strings moved away from the blade to take out his puppet scroll. It scrolled open and it summoned thirty three puppets all at once. He had changed the opening of the extra strings, caused by a generator inside him, to his back so that others wouldn't expect it.

Since his clothing and head could block some of it behind him, no one would know. That is, of course, they were behind him.

Hidan just started laughing, "A brat always plays with his toys!" Kakuzu and Sasori looked at him in a puzzled way.

"What? I can say a sentence without cussing."

It was the end of the world. Okay, not really.

"That blade must have knocked you out."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Guess not.

"A brat may play with their toys but a complete fool always cussing in every sentence is lower than a brat."

Hidan was _not_ pleased. "You're going to die you butthead!"

Wait...what?

"You're going to die you little fuck!"

Much better.

Kakuzu and Sasori was now not taking him seriously. Luckily for Sasori, a certain blond haired ninja showed up along with his pink haired friend.

"You two again?!" That was, no doubt, Naruto. Sakura was just looking at Sasori's puppets. He was sure busy during those years while he fooled everyone about his so called "death".

Hidan just grinned wickedly before cackling like mad. "Oh this is great! I get to rip you all to fucking-" Kakashi and the others arrived just now which made Hidan finished slowly "-...pieces."

Well, this was surely a problem for the two Akatsuki members.

"If you stopped whining, Hidan, we would have already killed the kid."

Hidan tsked, "All right. So, how do we escape, hmm? Got any ideas smart ass?" Kakuzu just looked at Hidan, who was even more pissed off than before. "What kind of partner are you, huh?! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING PLAN FOR US TO ESCAPE YOU PATHETIC BASTARD!"

Needless to say, those that were near were confused. However, Kakuzu did have a plan. So, with a swish of his cloak and cleverness, he would send his infamous attack of black wires - or was it strings? - towards those around before he did the oldest trick in the book.

Yup, you got it.

Smoke screen!

Everyone felt silly. "How the hell did they get away so fast? I can't even sense them nearby!"

"They must be fast runners."

"They are S ranked ninjas after all."

"Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything yet."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were still there while the others - not including Sasori - left. Even when a dramatic wind, they still didn't budge.

"What just....happened," asked Naruto.

"No idea," said Kakashi.

"We've been fooled," chipped in Sakura.

Sasori wasn't surprised. In fact, he had put away his puppets while the three of them chattered. "Didn't expect anything less from the both of them," he said calmly while he started to head to his place. Well, for now.

Life of a ninja was really odd, that's for sure.

**./-+-\:.**

"Teh, so much for kicking ass." That was no doubt Hidan. Kakuzu, on the other hand, snorted, "Fighting against that many people is not smart. Therefore, we had to retreat."

"I KNOW THAT YOU FUCKER!"

Kakuzu wished he had ear plugs. It was always whine, whine, whine, bitch, bitch, bitch. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Hidan was a complete spoiled brat.

"We're not going back just yet, Hidan. We still need to retrieve a certain red hair ninja."

The smirk on Hidan's face would make any predator shiver.

**./-+-\:.**

"I wonder where they went," said Naruto.

"Probably waiting till another time I suppose," said Sakura.

Sasori was outside near his place repairing his puppets. It was an easy task that he didn't even think about how to do what or where to do what. It was also completely natural and on reflex.

He didn't speak at all toward anyone while he worked on his puppets but that didn't mean he hadn't listened. Nor was he not thinking of a plan.

If he recalled correctly, those two idiots, Hidan and Kakuzu, had weaknesses.

"I wonder," started Sakura. "If they were going after you, Naruto, they would've went toward you and not Sasori."

"Huh, now that you mention it...," said Naruto while the both of them looked at the ex sand ninja.

Sasori just kept repairing away like he didn't hear them.

"So, Sasori, why did they?" No doubt that was Sakura.

A smirk just appeared on Sasori's lips, which meant that it wasn't good. "Aren't you two nosy."

Sakura glared at Sasori. "Listen, stop putting up this arrogant act and tell us. If you don't, we won't know why they're-"

"Me."

Sakura and Naruto blinked. _Him? _They both thought at once.

"Why?" Sasori didn't look at Sakura but he did continue talking. "They want me dead since I got away from them."

"So, let me get this straight," started Sakura. "You are being tracked down to be killed just _because_ you left them?"

Sasori looked over to her and nodded.

"Okay, Akatsuki is insane. They're going to waste their whole energy finding you while they'll be finding...Naruto."

Now it all clicked. "Talk about hitting two birds with one stone," mumbled Sakura. "I still can't believe they got away so quickly," she continued while rubbing her forehead.

"They are S rank ninjas," piped up Naruto.

"True, but still. No one could sense them nearby when they did a smoke bomb."

"What do you think they were doing the past years," asked Sasori.

"Uhhhh."

"Hunting down other people like Naruto?"

Sasori felt like rolling his eyes. "Training."

"Them?! Train?!" Naruto shot up, "Shoot, I need to get back to train! See you guys later!" With that, he shot out toward the training grounds, leaving Sasori and Sakura behind in the dust.

"So eager."

Sakura blinked and looked at Sasori after he said that. "He wants to be the Hokage someday."

"Someone like him?"

Sakura glared at Sasori and shot up before slamming the table in front of her. "Despite that the Kyuubi is inside him, no one in this village is afraid of him."

"That doesn't mean he'll be Hokage."

"Then what did you mean by "someone like him"?"

"My, I am surprised you don't know," he said while standing up and summoned the puppets he repaired back into the scroll before facing her.

"Tell me, I hate guessing games."

Sasori just smirked. "All the more better." Now that made Sakura's right hand go into a fist.

"So, you like games, huh? Let's play one. I win, you tell me."

A childish way do play a game, really, but that's what happens when one is angry.

"And if I win?" The damn smirk widened on his lips.

"If you win,...um." Yeah, so what _did_ he want anyway?

"You'll become my puppet."

_Great, back to this again._ Sakura shook her head, "No."

"Then I won't-"

"Just tell me!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. How dare she demand such a thing from him. "You sure are quick to anger."

"There you go twisted the words on me once more. I'm off to train now."

Strings shot toward her and stopped her but only for a while since she canceled it. Now that made him dumbfounded.

"I told you not to control me with strings!"

"Train with me. You'll want to since I'm their match."

Sakura just stared at him in silence for a couple of minutes. Then three, then five, and then ten.

"Why? It's obvious I'm close to your rank already. What makes you-"

Something grabbed her leg and she twisted it out from her grasp. When she looked down, she saw a puppet's hand. She was downright shocked and surprised. "What the - since when do you have puppets like this?!"

Sasori was just smirking. "My point exactly."

It was indeed fun to mess with the pink haired female ninja. Even more amusing when she was blinded by complete rage - like now.

Lifting up her foot, she gathered chakra in huge amount before stomping down on the ground hard. The rocks below shifted and cracked before it caused a huge mess.

The puppet was sadly destroyed.

It was now Sakura's turn to smirk while crossing her arms. "See? You're easy to combat with - even if Kakashi taught you some new tricks."

Sasori was now getting serious. "Don't underestimate me." Two more puppets from behind her in the ground shot out toward her. Sakura was thankful for having the ability to hear since she turned around just in time to knock them back. Only when she did, she felt the familiar pain from a sword.

A stupid move.

Right by her knuckles was a deep cut going from her glove and to her skin from the blade jutting out from the puppets. She kneeed down and cupped it with her other glove. "Ow," she hissed out while she wagged her hand before turning her head to look at Sasori with a murderous glance, which only made him smirk more.

"You...are going to get it. So. Bad." Sakura stood up and ripped a piece of the outer layer of her skirt before tying it with her left hand and teeth. Tightening it in place, she wiggled her hands before wincing just a bit. Now she had to be careful with that hand. It was a good thing her swings were equal on both arms, thanks to training.

Sasori was just smirking, which annoyed her even more. "All riled up just because of a cut? Come now, Sakura. The fight with you and my grandmother against me was even worse."

"So sorry for being human," countered Sakura while she brought up her fists and got into a stance. Her sandal-like heels slid on the ground while doing so, causing some small dust to go in the air.

"Yes, humans. They whine about everything," he said with a smirk before shooting a puppet toward her. Sakura took out three kunai in each of her hands and threw four at the puppets. The two left over would be sent toward Sasori who dodged but didn't notice until the last moment there was a tag on them.

Explosions went off around him and his puppets. While there was smoke, Sakura would use that as a cover before jumping upward and behind Sasori to kick him forward with her left foot. She had also become quite fast.

Sasori was, of course, not even battered by that attack - despite being thrown upon the ground and trees. "Hmm, not bad."

A bird soon flew over the area they were at, cawing out to those below. Sakura knew what that was. Running toward her destination, she jumped upon the buildings while heading her way.

Sasori had watched her, noticing how quick and agile she was while she moved up upon the roofs of the buildings nearby.

"One day, you'll be mine," he said with a dark, amused look.

**./-+-\:.**

Figured I stop here since there's nothing like having that picture of Sasori smirking darkly inside your mind.

If you noticed it sort of...dragged on or became weird at the end, that's my fault to add some humor and a fun scene with them.

So, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but do know that I won't give this up at all.


End file.
